


Bedding the Lion

by Silverhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Benedictus, Benedictus Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Implied Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Regulus Black, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regulus Black Lives, Sex, Tags May Change, Violence, Wandless Magic, Were-Creatures, Werecreature Mates, Werelions, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Regulus Black, Werewolves, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood
Summary: "Vernon!" screeched Petunia from the first floor. Vernon jerked from his desk, and made his way to the door, opening it with a loud thud as he hurried down the hall and stairs."What woman!?""That child's gone and done it again, I won't stand for this in my house! What if it eats or attacks our poor Dudley?" she whined.Vernon glared at the fur ball, grabbing the stick he'd been using to beat the boy and prodding the sodding creature awake."What do you want me to do?" he growled as two hazel and green eyes looked up at him."Throw him out!" she screeched again."What about the wizards!""We'll tell them he ran away, or we'll lie and say he was never here. There's no evidence, no papers, nothing. They can't prove anything!" she snapped, grimacing when the creature yawned and it's fangs showed.Vernon sighed and picked the creature up by the scruff, heading to the back door and then throwing it outside. "If a wild animal is what you want to be, then you can go live like one," Vernon bellowed as he tossed the cub out the door.**Harry is thrown from the family Dumbledore left him in, and without him there to start school, Voldemort never returns like Albus thought he would.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 427





	1. King of the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursley's have thrown Potter out, but what happens next?

***

Two Years Later

**

“I told you placing him with that family was an awful decision Albus,” Minerva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “They didn’t even have any family pets, Albus! that's saying something.”

Severus had to agree with her. He was furious when he finally learned where Albus had left the child, “Did you even tell anyone higher up what you were doing?” he asked in a rather monotone voice. 

“I thought that after hearing what happened, that they’d happily care for the child. I didn’t expect this!” Albus declared as he looked over the various letters piled around his desk. “I admit I was a fool, but I thought I was doing the best for the boy! It was to keep him safe, the death eaters wouldn’t think to look for him there.”

“It wasn’t the death eaters that took him Albus, the boy either ran away or the muggles are telling the truth and never received the boy,” Severus sighed, “And since there was no formal adoption or any paperwork labeling were the boy was left the authorities can’t do anything but place a missing persons report for a vague description. We don’t even have any photos to go off what the boy looks like!”

“What about Veritaserum?” Minerva suggested.

“You know the laws,” Albus grumbled, “Without any proof they had the boy, no magic can be used.”

“Well, this is a bloody disaster!” Minerva exclaimed while throwing up her hands. She stood up sharply and started to pace. 

“Severus, are you sure you haven’t heard anything from the other death eaters?” Albus asked with a hopeful look on his face. They needed to find the boy before someone else did, if the world found out that they had lost this young savoir there would be hell to pay. 

“No, I haven’t. They’ve been utterly quiet since you-know-who was destroyed. I have to say, I’m starting to doubt the Dark Lord will return Albus. Perhaps we were wrong, and destroyed a family in the process,” Severus stated, he’d felt this way for a while now. If only he hadn’t heard that damn prophecy, perhaps Lily would still be alive. 

“No, the prophecy. It couldn’t,” Albus said sternly, “For now we’ll have to tell everyone that he is studying abroad somewhere, in hiding to keep him out of harm's way.”

“And how long do you think that will last! What if we never find him?!” Minerva wailed. 

Severus snorted, that child wouldn’t survive out there long. He honestly felt bad for the child, but it wasn’t his problem. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. 

“I’ll keep an eye and ear out, but I can’t promise anything, Albus. Now I should get going. I need to finish prepping for the first year classes,” Severus said as he stood, pulling his robe tight. He bid goodnight to Albus and Minerva before turning, his robes billowing as he exited the room and stalked down the hall. Harry Potter missing, this would be big if it got out. Why had Albus done what he did? The man should have been smarter than that. Lily and James would be rolling over in their grave about now. If they were alive they would have had Albus’ head. 

“Lily, I’m sorry. I didn’t keep my promise,” he muttered under his breath as he turned to head towards the dungeons. 

***

Nearly Ten Years Later

***

“Severus, my boy, I wanted to ask you for a favor,” Albus said as he spotted Severus stepping out of his classroom.

“Oh?” Severus said as he turned, eyebrows raised in curiosity. What could the old man want now?

“I have a new plan, I was able to convince Fudge to lend me his help, but I need you to brew this potion for it to work,” Albus spoke with a twinkle in his eye as he handed the ingredient list over to Severus. 

He frowned as he lifted it from Albus’ hands, reading over it swiftly and his frown deepened. “This is an illegal potion,” he paused, and one he hadn't brewed before. He honestly wanted the challenge but, “Are you sure about this Albus? A locator potion of this strength? If the Auroras found out, especially if they found out that I brewed it. Albus I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said, looking up from the ingredients list. 

“Severus, we need to find him, if we don’t and he comes back,” Albus started to lay out his full speech but Severus interrupted.

“I understand, but Albus. Are you sure, if we use this and someone else gets their hands on whatever compass you use it on,” Severus stated to warn but Albus waved a hand.

“Nonsense, Hogwarts is the safest place here in Britain,” Albus said with a big smile.

Severus sincerely doubted that, especially after what he’d experienced here as a child. He shivered, Lupin. It hadn’t been the wolf’s fault, that solely was on James and Sirius’ shoulders, but still. It left an impact, a massive one. 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m going to need a substitute for classes for the next week or so,” Severus finally said with a long sigh; slipping the list into his robe pocket.

“Thank you Severus. I’ll make sure someone can do so. Where are you headed now, any meetings?”

Severus shook his head, “No, there still hasn’t been any movement from the death eaters,” he sighed, no matter how often he told the old fart he didn’t seem to get it. All the death eaters were either hiding in plain sight, or already in Azkaban. “As for what I’m doing tonight, I had planned on spending a good night in peace by myself, but since I have this, I might as well go for a walk and get the ones I can collect here from the Forbidden Forest,” he added. With a partial bow he turned on his heel and headed down the hall. He could feel the man’s eyes on him the whole way till he finally turned the corner. He focused back on relaxing once he was out of eye sight, rolling his shoulder and taking a few deep breaths. 

“That man,” he growled, fists tightening, “What gave him the right to twist people’s lives like he does. Just because he defeated an old wizard years ago,” he muttered spitefully, grinding his teeth. “Calm. He’s the only thing keeping you out of Azkaban, remember. Just a few more years of this, till you know you’re in the clear. Then, then,” he paused, stopping in his steps. What would he do after this, he honestly hadn’t planned on making it this far. No, he gave up on that way before, even before becoming a death eater. 

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling a lock forward and frowning at it, still too greasy even with his newest batch of shampoo. Perhaps a better conditioner, one that could stand up to the daily potion making. He sighed and started to walk again, if he wanted to get back and have a peaceful night then he needed to gather those ingredients quickly. At this point in the season, the moon would be setting faster, barely being out during the night.

It didn’t take too long for him to get to the spot he was looking for once Severus set his mind to it. Once he stopped thinking and focused only on his goal that is. He glanced around to make sure no one had followed before lifting away the long he’d placed down weeks ago. He smiled when he was greeted with the ingredients he’d cultivated. They were on the illegal side but this potion, and a few others he’d already planned on brewing, needed them. He pulled them softly from the earth, tenderly adding them to his bag so he didn’t ruin them. At least here he could relax, at least here he didn’t have to fake the personality Albus wanted him to. To keep to his idea of what a Slytherin was.

Severus stood and stretched in the moonlight, looking up at the full moon. Honestly he hated being out here on the full moon, but this was the only time the ingredients he was looking for would bloom. It seemed safe enough, he’d added a few wards to this area already and nothing had gone off, so it gave him a bit of confidence. He pulled his robe off and placed it down to the side, rolling up his sleeves as he moved to the next spot of ingredients he wanted to gather. He started to hum quietly to himself, thinking of the rare moment he did have that he cherished. That was until a tinkling bell sounded and he sat up straight, wand at the ready and turned toward the noise.

He froze when he saw the long muzzle appear from the shadows and a low growl followed. Severus stepped back, tripping over his robe and back and landing on his ass, knocking his wand from his hand. “Ack,” he wheezed as he sat up, coughing. His eyes widened as the werewolf stalked forward, nose twitching and fangs bared.

Was this how he died? Surely not, he just had to reach for his wand. Just had to reach. But, he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t turn his attention from the snarling maw, or the angry eyes that locked onto his own. He was going to die, die without ever realizing what he wanted to do with his life.

“If I survive this, I promise, promise that I’ll find something to live for. Really live for,” Severus whispered, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t look away, couldn’t close his eyes. 

Suddenly the werewolf was ripped out of his line of sight, breaking Severus’ hypnotic stare and he rolled over, groping for his wand before he finally seized it. He rolled again, this time to his feet and spun around, wand out while he watched the fur fly from the two beasts fighting in front of him. Flashes of grey and creamy white, and suddenly, as quietly as the event had started, it ended. He was left standing there, as this massive white shape stood in front of him, watching the werewolf flee. 

He didn’t know what to do, should he take this chance to escape? This giant monster just fought off a werewolf, was it a territory dispute, or was it after the same prey?

Severus didn’t have time to think as it turned towards him, face covered in blood, its eyes, almost looked sad. Severus frowned, what even saved him? It honestly looked like a lion, but it was thicker, bigger, and didn’t have a mane. Why would there even be a lion here in Britain, an escaped pet perhaps? Sure there were the rumors and supposed sightings, but they never turned out anything.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gruff grunt from the feline in front of him. It took a step towards him slowly, and Severus instinctively backed away. 

Maybe it was an animagus?! Yes, that had to be it!

“Thank you,” Severus finally managed to sputter, “You’re a wizard right?” he asked quickly.

The feline did so much as twitch, just stood there watching him. Maybe he was wrong?

The thought made Severus lift his wand higher again, and then it started to growl at him. Long and low, Severus let out a nervous puff, his hand tightening around his wand. Was he going to really fire a spell at the thing that just saved his life? That was cruel, wasn’t it?

He lowered his wand just a hair, his face softening as he gazed at the blood covered, creamy colored, feline in front of him. The growling stopped as he did, and Severus felt himself relax a little. 

“So, you’re at least intelligent enough to know what a wand is. I guess we are at a stalemate then,” Severus sighed, lowering his wand a bit more.

The feline seemed to relax as well, and Severus could see the fur along the animal's spine and tail flatten. That when he noticed how scared and ratty it looked. It obviously had been out here for a while. He’d have to tell Albus about both carnivores in the forest, and the students shouldn’t be in here, even with a teacher till they could find a place to rehome the two creatures. 

“I should be going now,” Severus finally said as he took the chance to lean down and grab his robes and his bag. The feline continued to stand there, blinking slowly as it watched Severus’ every move. “It was nice meeting you,” he said, chuckling when he realized what he’d said. Slowly he turned, heading back the way he’d entered, when he looked over his shoulder the massive feline was already gone.

***

Severus had gone straight into research once he got back, staying up most of the night till he’d finally found what he’d been looking for. Afterward he’d gotten little sleep, but at least he’d gotten answers about what he’d seen last night. He pondered why such a species would be in the Forbidden Forest, but then again, the Forest around Hogwarts still held many secrets of its own. He could only gather that, being the Forbidden Forest, it only made sense that a species thought to be extinct would be found there. After all, they had plenty of magical creatures, why not some extinct species as well. 

He let out a long sigh as he stared up at the ceiling of his sitting room, having been too tired to retire to his own bed once he’d found the knowledge he’d been seeking. He licked his lips, curious, he thought, a Eurasian cave lion. Maybe the Gryffindor mascot wasn’t so unreasonable as he thought. But if something like that existed with monsters like werewolves out there, maybe it wasn’t as simple cut and dry as just an extinct animal as he thought. After all, the Slytherin snake was rumored to be a Basilisk. 

His stomach growled and he finally decided to pull himself to his feet. Besides, he still had yet to inform Albus of the two new residents they had to be aware of. He wondered faintly who the werewolf could be, but put the thought rather quickly from his mind. He would rather not think about anything that triggered such fear in him.

He dressed and then left for the main hall, long strides covering ground far faster than the normal human wizard. As he passed the main entrance a busy gossip caught his attention and he turned to see a mass of students all crowded around the courtyard. 

“Hagrid, what in the name of magic have you gotten yourself into this time,” came Albus’ voice. Severus’ head snapped to attention and he started to weave his way through the crowd.

“I didn’t know what else to do Headmaster, the poor beast is far more than I can handle. I was hoping Poppy could help,” Hagrid said defensively.

“So you decided to bring it through the front doors, past all the students?” Albus sounded furious.

“It’s in a cage sir, too weak to hurt nobody,” Hagrid quickly reasoned.

“Hagrid, it’s a bloody lion!”

Severus finally made it through, only to stop when he spotted the cage Hagrid was dragging, and in it was the creamy white cave lion from last night, only this time it looked far more beat up. It would seem the werewolf may have come back for revenge.

Severus quickly stepped forward as Albus and Hagrid continued to bicker, drawing out the poor beasts suffering.

“What do you even plan to do with it,” Albus groaned, Hagrid couldn’t just keep bringing home new pets. Especially something as dangerous as a bloody lion.

“I’ll take it.”

Albus swiveled on his heel, a quick remark on his tongue for whichever student had been stupid enough to suggest such a thing when he came face to face with Severus. Understandably, he was surprised. “Severus? I never pegged you as one two take on a pet. Definitely not something so exotic as a lion,” Albus drawled, his brows lifted in curiosity.

Severus lifted his shoulder in a subtle shrug, “I’m not. But, it may not be apparent to you, but that there shouldn’t even exist. That’s a cave lion, something that should be extinct if any of the muggle scientists had a say. I want to use it for experiments,” Severus explained as he approached the cage. “I also owe it a debt, last night I was attacked by a werewolf. I had planned on informing you in private, but now that this is here,” he said as he laid a hand on the bars and sighed, “This poor beast saved me. I should return the favor,” he finished as he turned to face Albus.

Albus blinked, a werewolf. He could only think of two, but Lupin was elsewhere, and Fenrir. He should be in Azkaban. He ground his teeth, a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, only depended on the identity of the werewolf. Anyways he could handle it. But this new side to Severus, he wasn’t too sure about it.

“Fine, have one of the house elves transport it to your rooms. It will not be allowed to leave there unless you can find some way of controlling it,” Albus said with a defeated sigh, he turned to face the crowd of students, “Everyone, please return to the hall. An announcement will be made shortly!” he bellowed, using his wand hand to boost his voice over the gossiping voice surrounding them.

Slowly the crowd thinned, and Severus called for a house elf. “Please, transport this creature to my quarters, without the cage please. I’ll be there shortly.” The House elf gave a bow and with the snap of their fingers disappeared.

“Thank you Albus. That potion you asked for should be finished within the next week,” he bowed slightly, turning to Hagrid and wishing him a good day before apparating himself back to his quarters. 

When he landed his nose was assaulted by the metallic stench of blood, and there on his table laid the massive beast, looking dead. He could tell it was breathing, but it was very shallow, the poor beast didn’t seem long for this world.

“Let’s see what I can do,” Severus muttered, “Accio Potion Bag and Healers Kit.”

It took nearly four hours before Severus was satisfied, he was covered in blood, sweat, and a few tears when it seemed hopeless. Now the lion seemed to be stable, and Severus was finally able to get a good look at it. The fur was clean, and he could faintly make out scars, one oddly shaped one just above the animals right eye. More littered the animal's creamy pelt, some trailing into bits of darker brown color near the animal feet and nose. Though it didn’t have a mane persay, it did have longer tufts of fur along the back of its neck and shoulder. Overall it looked in decent health if the slightly open wounds from the werewolf were ignored.

“You’ve had a hard life haven’t you. Poor beast,” he sighed as he brushed a hand through the cave lion’s fur. 

A low rumble rolled from it’s chest, driving Snape’s attention back to its face as those hazel green eyes peeled open, hitting Severus with a murderous stare.


	2. Shower Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds that he rather likes the idea of having a pet.

Severus found himself frozen under that murderous gaze, his breath caught in his throat. It seemed far too long that they shared the look, and quietly, so soft that Severus didn’t even understand what was happening at first he started to see a stream of images. Once he realized what occurred Severus’ eyes widened and he occluded quickly, pushing the foreign mind out of his. The lion shot up, knocking Severus away from the table before he sprung to the floor. Severus watched in horror as his furniture was torn apart, uprooted from the floor and thrown to the side as the cave lion leapt from one part of the room to the other. Claws sinking into his couch’s back before it cracked and flipped under the lion’s weight, His chairs were thrown to the side as the lion shouldered past them, heading straight for Severus’ bed room. 

Severus finally caught his breath and grabbed his wand from the table, casting a few charms around the room to hopefully save most of his belongings. He cautiously entered his bedroom, glancing around with his wand drawn just in case the lion decided to defend itself. The fact that he was sure it had just used legilimency on him gave him a pretty firm idea that it wasn’t just your ordinary extinct cat. 

A low, almost barking call from his bathroom drew his attention and he pushed the door open slightly, and as he did he could see the lion pacing the bathroom from the reflection in the mirror. It somehow had gotten itself stuck in the shower, having closed the glass pane behind it with what Severus guesses was its large behind. Sighing he opened the door further and then propped it open with a stopper. 

The lion glared at him from behind the glass, starting a low snarl when Severus approached. At least now he knew he had a way to contain it without using that filthy look cage Hagrid had it in earlier. He watched for a long moment, and slowly it seemed to calm down. Instead of pacing and snarling it now sat down in front of the glass, its face softer than it had been as it stared at him.

Well, this would probably be a good time to give it a bath. It's not like it could get out, surprisingly enough the glass seemed strong enough to hold it back without breaking. Severus waved his wand and the shower head started to spray water, causing the lion to jump and move back from the front of the shower. Casting a quick levitation spell Severus was able to point the shower head at the lion, coating it with water as it tried to avoid the spray. “This would go much faster if you’d just stay still,” Severus muttered. He watched in fascination as the lions ears flicked forwards and then it sat, glaring at Snape as the water washed over its fur.

Severus put a mental check on his list. This lion both had some source of magic, and could understand human language. The odds of this being another wizard was growing fast. He honestly hated to think that he was currently bathing another wizard with magic, but he didn’t quite know that for sure yet. It could be that it was, or at some point, been another wizard’s familiar and had just gained these abilities of the years. It wasn’t unheard of.

After soaping the lion up and rinsing it again he cast a quick drying charm, watching the lions fur become a just puff ball. He couldn’t help the small chuckle as the lion continued to glare at him whilst licking its fur back down into place.

“Well,” Severus said as he leaned back against the sink and gazed at the lion, “You’re wounds have been treated for the most part, I’ve found a way to contain you for the moment without bringing some kind of filthy cage into my quarters, and given you a good wash. I’m honestly not sure what to do next,” he paused, “Any suggestions?” 

The lion paced the shower, starting to rub its face against the glass and emitting a low puffing, purr like noise. Then it found the driest spot in the shower and laid down with a yawn, flashing its large fangs. Severus could only imagine what damage those teeth could do. It still stared at him even after laying its head down, those green hazel flickelded eyes focused solely on him. “If you had a master I would have thought they’d at least put some kind of identification on you, and since you don’t you either have a very trusting master that thinks you don’t wander off, or if you had one to begin with they must have died some time ago.” Severus didn’t even get a tail or ear flick in response. He let out a long sigh and cast a quick tempus. “Almost noon,” he muttered, “I guess lunch would be a good idea, though, I’d rather not eat in the hall. Winky!”

Winky appeared next to him within seconds, glancing around cautiously when she realized where she was. “Would you mind bringing me some lunch, and have some of the freshest meat delivered to that,” he said as he pointed to the lion behind her. She turned and squeaked before nodding her head quickly. “Yes, of course, right away,” she said before blinking away.

Severus was then again left alone with the massive lion that had now seemed to have fallen asleep. Though, he was sure it still heard him as it’s ears flicked at almost every noise.

“Well, I can’t very well keep you in that shower forever, I do have to use it at some point,” he said as he turned and headed back into his bedroom, “Perhaps the Magical Menagerie will have something I can use; firecalling the store seem to be the fastest option and Albus did say the animal wouldn’t be able to leave my quarters without some way to control it.” He let out a long sigh as he made his way out into his study/sitting area of his quarters, glancing about the room that was still a bit of a mess even with the spells he’d cast. 

He was, however, not disappointed when food appeared on the table next to his favorite sitting chair. He sat down and took a moment to rest and gather his thoughts, picking away slowly at the food till he’d finished. With a final list of pros and cons he stepped up to the fireplace and threw in some powder, calling out the store's name as the flame turned green and then orange. It took a moment before a woman’s voice sounded over the crackling of the flames.

“Oh, Professor Snape, I wasn’t expecting a call from you for another few weeks. We haven’t gotten anything new that would provide you with any good ingredients I must say,” she paused, seeming to read the look on his face, “Or are you calling for another reason?”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Yes. I’ve recently come into ownership of a very large animal, but I don’t have a way of controlling it. I was hoping that you may have something?” he asked. She disappeared for a moment and he could hear some rummaging, she came back with a smile, “You’re in luck. We just recently had a shipment of some,” she paused, “Interesting equipment,” she said while wiggling her eyebrows and laughing. Severus choked, “Not that kind of animal Madam!”

“Oh,” she said. If the fire had been able to give him a clearing picture Severus was sure he would have seen her face turn red. “Well, my apologies.”

“It’s a very large feline, larger than your usual African lion even,” he said as he thought back to the cave lion currently holled up in his shower. “I need something that will let me have some control of it so it isn’t wreaking havoc outside of its current enclosure, “ he added.

“Oh, well that's much easier. I have a few options, but you really must come over to the store to get the full experience,” she said, very sternly.

“Fine, I will be there momentarily,” he said, he went and grabbed his long coat, pulling it over his clothes and then stepping through the floo. 

***

Hours later Severus returned after being summoned by Albus. He entered the Headmaster’s quarters and was met with a startling picture. There in the room with Albus was a tall, thickly built man, covered in scars. He wore a vest over his shirt, the sleeves rolled past his elbows. At his feet was the cave lion, a bored look covering its face. Severus felt an odd emotion, almost a pain as he hid the bag he was carrying behind him. “Severus! Finally you're here,” Albus said, motioning the man to come further in, “It would seem your lion friend has a friend of their own. I’d like you to meet, what was it again?” Albus asked.

The man cleared his throat roughly, “Oh, it's Reg, Reg Tenebris.”

“Oh yes, Reg. Severus, Reg here is your lion’s uncle.”

Severus coughed, “His uncle?!” he wheezed.

Reg nodded, “My Nephew is a Benedictus, the opposite of a Maledictus. You see, his ‘curse’ limits him to this form for a time, lessening as he ages till he can shift forms completely at will. He’s currently in a period of inability to transform back, I must thank you for taking care of him. And I hear you treated his wounds. To think, a werewolf of all things! You have my gratitude,” the man prodded the lion with his boot, “And you sir, I expected better of you.”

Severus felt a little embarrassed, “No, no, don’t blame him sir. You see he actually saved me.”

“Oh?” Reg said, looking up at Severus with surprise.

“Yes, you see I was gathering ingredients from a few plants that only bloom on a full moon. The werewolf originally went to attack me but your nephew jumped in between us and protected me. Even given the fact that he’s currently limited to such a form, he was very brave. You should be proud. I know I would be. Not many would throw themselves between someone else and a creature like that,” Severus said, his eyes darting from Reg to the cave lion. So, he thought to himself, he really had bathed another wizard. That was embarrassing, what must this wizard think of him.

‘Well then, I take back what I was going to say. Mendax, I’m impressed.” The lion let out a few puffs, rubbing its head along the man’s boot before standing up. Severus felt himself freeze up as the cave lion padded over to him, puffing and chuffing at him before sitting at Severus’ feet.

“Hmm,” Reg said, watching the exchange with interest.

Severus looked down at the lion while it stared at him, continuing to make an almost purring noise. “Is there-.”

“He wants you to pet him, it seems he’s taken to you,” Reg said, lifting a hand to his chin, “He isn’t usually this trusting but I guess you really made an impression. Thank you.”

Severus reached out his hand and felt it brush into soft fur, the rumbling grew louder as Mendax pushed his head into Severus’ hand. “Why are you thanking me?” he asked Reg.

“Well, for your care of his injuries of course,” he paused as he crossed his arms over his chest, “And well, he doesn’t normally like people. I’m thanking you for getting him to reach out a bit.”

Albus was watching the exchange, his interest slowly peeking, “Has Mendax had any schooling?” 

Reg’s eyes narrowed for just a moment, just enough for Severus to catch. “He’s had as much as any adult. He isn’t a child,” he said rather hotly.

Albus bit his tongue, “They way you spoke, how old is he then?” he asked, eyeing Reg.

Reg seemed to soften just a bit as Mendax padded back over to him, rubbing his head into Reg’s side. “He turned 23 in July,” Reg said as he laid a hand on Mendax, ruffling the fur.

Severus felt a bit light in the head, he’d been bathing a fully grown man! Oh he felt so embarrassed. “How long does his ‘curse’ usually last?” Severus asked, curious now as he watched the cave lion sit down next to Reg.

“Well, it really depends on the person, most people have full control by their late thirties, early forties. Some find a sort of control long before that. Currently he’s having bouts of being stuck in one form of the other, sometimes he can freely change but it's pretty rare,” Reg said, patting the lions head, “Well we must be on our way, you two have a lovely evening,” Reg said before turning and heading toward the door. Mendax paused beside Severus for a moment, puffing at him a few times.

“You keep what happened between us, yea hear?” Severus whispered. The lion chuffed at him again, a slow nod became his response before he leapt after Reg, both disappearing out the door.

“Well, that was a trip,” Albus said as he whipped off the cat hair from his robes. He sat down at his desk, popping one of his lemon candies into his mouth. He tilted his head, glancing over Snape, “It’s too bad you lost your experiment Severus. I was honestly looking forward to seeing what you could make. Those whiskers might have been useful,” Albus said as he popped another candy into his mouth, “What is that you have Severus?”

“Nothing, I was just out shopping when you summoned me,” Severus said, “If that’s all Albus. I should get back to brewing that potion, don’t want to ruin it.”

“Yes, of course,” Albus said, giving him a bit of a wave before Severus bowed and then turned in a flurry of fabric.

When Severus was back in his quarters he let out the long sigh he’d been holding back. “All that money wasted,” he drawled, throwing the bag onto the table with a thud. He started throwing off his coat and shoes he let out a long groan, really feeling how tired he really was. “Today was a ride,” he muttered as he headed towards his bedroom. Maybe a nap would do him good.

Back in his sitting room the bag started to slip, and with a loud thud a thick collar fell out. Green velvet shone in the light of the fireplace, a line of amethysts placed along the outside of the collar flickered in the firelight, and illuminated by the light written on a silver plaque centered to the middle of the collar was scrawled out the name Bubbles in fancy lettering; property of Severus Snape.


	3. Spicy Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds himself suddenly on a date. It could be fun.

Severus was fed up with everything, this was the hundredth location he’d been asked to scout out, and the third in one night that ended up being a bar. It had been a year since he’d made the potion and created the charm for Albus, yet he still insisted that it was working correctly. Severus had a suspicion that it wasn’t because he’d failed at doing any part of the compass’ charm, but because Harry was indeed dead. After twenty four years, a missing child was either dead, or a grown adult hiding from the world. Which Severus wouldn’t hold against him. It had gone to shit pretty quickly in one year. 

He glanced down at the dark mark, rubbing his arm across it as he remembered the burning sensation. Voldemort was back in the world, and while the Ministry had acted, it was still hard to hold back the mad man’s forces. The world had become a war zone behind the scenes. Everything looked normal but there were far more hushed voices, far more suspicious glances, and no hero to save them. 

Severus tipped back the drink he’d ordered, glancing around the bar and seeing unfamiliar faces. If Potter was alive he was staying well hidden, the Order had all but given up, but Albus kept pressing for them to find him. Yet, maybe not everything had turned out so bad, in the heat of Voldemort’s resurrection a new competitor had emerged from the chaos. Albus hated them, but the Ministry couldn’t seem to care, if anything they actively endorsed it behind the scenes. They were called the Luchd-gleidhidh, or the Wardens. A group of both wizards, vampires, veela, giants, goblins, and the like. Severus had even heard they’d accepted werewolves, he grimaced at the thought. He still couldn’t find any redeeming qualities in the flea-bags. Still, the Wardens had done a lot to push back the forces of Voldemort, and Severus should know, his Lord was furious and Severus had been on the other end of his rage a few to many times lately. Between him and Albus he wasn’t sure who was worse.

“I may not be the best-looking guy in here, but I’ve been checking you out for the last hour or so, and it would seem I'm the only one with the stones enough to try starting a conversation.”

Severus was abruptly pulled out his thoughts and his eyes snapped open as he turned to the man that had spoken to him, he eyed him for a good moment before shaking his head, “A little too confident coming up to someone with a line like that, aren’t we,” Severus said. 

The taller, thicker man smirked, “Maybe, but at least I’m honest.”

Severus snorted, “Will you may not be the  **best** looking man here, you definitely aren’t anything to sneeze at,” he turned in his seat, he might as well play along. It wasn’t like he had anything to really do at the moment, “Well built, fit, not overly muscular, gorgeous jaw-line, well groomed goatee, long thick hair, no real balding, hmm,” Severus paused as he looked over him again, “But platinum blonde, yikes. Maybe not a great choice. Makes you look older.”

The man inhaled like he’d been hit, nodding his head. He made a small smacking noise with his mouth, “Bummer, it’s actually naturally that color.”

“Oh really?” Severus said, a bit surprised.

“Yep, but,” the man paused, “I can change it, what do you like?” he asked, pulling one of the stoles out a bit and sitting on it.

“Red,” Severus said without a thought when he caught sight of the man’s green and hazel flecked eyes. He couldn’t help the small gasp as long hair shimmered from the silvery white to deep copper red; no magic needed, “You’re a metamorphmagus? That must come in handy while dating, anything else you change?” Severus asked, now slightly suspicious of the man.

“Yep, runs in the family, my second or third cousin and my uncle are both metamorphmagus’ too. And nah, I’m not all that great at it,” he said as his hair shimmered back to it’s natural platinum blonde. “Plus, it seems kind of chummy to do it on the first date.”

“Oh, so this is a first date?” Severus laughed.

“It could be,” the man said, “If you wanted it to, but actually we’ve met before.”

Severus’ brow furrowed, he didn’t think he liked where this was going, maybe he should leave. “I doubt that, I remember every face,” Severus said.

“Well, you didn’t actually see my face during any of it, so I guess I can understand the confusion. Anyways, I didn’t peg you for someone who’d visit a gay nightclub,” the man said. 

Severus motioned for another drink from that bartender, “I usually don’t. I was looking for someone, you’d know him as Harry Potter.”

The man seemed to stiffen just enough that Severus caught the change, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of Voldemort’s often connotation with the Potter boy, or if it was something useful. Most people hearing either name would become tense. 

“Harry Potter, I thought he was dead,” he said, “I mean it would be great if he wasn’t but it's been what, almost twenty-five years since Albus lost him,” the man growled just a bit. At least Severus knew this man didn’t like Albus, and he didn’t blame him. The old man was a pain and ever since the Wardens had appeared he’d been even worse. Spouting shit about dark creatures and what not. “There’s no way that kid survived. Besides, we have that new group, the Wardens right? They’ve been doing far more than that Order does, or the Aurorus,” he said.

Severus had to say, the man was right, the Order was too busy looking for Albus’ lost savoir. At least someone wasn’t afraid to say it.

“Well, since he isn’t here, I’d best be going,” Severus said as he finished his drink, tipping it back and then sliding off the stool. When he landed he felt himself wobble a bit, he was apparently a bit more drunk than he thought he was. He shook it off only to find the man sliding off the stool and standing beside him.

“Let me get you home, or at least to where you plan on staying tonight,” he said, “You aren’t in any condition to be flying or apparating anywhere right now.”

Severus groaned, while the man was right he knew better than to take up an offer from some stranger. He turned back to the bar and waved over the bartender, “Do you have a ride system?” the bartender nodded and then gestured, “Yea, you’ve been talking to him for a good thirty minutes now.”

Severus looked back at the man, inhaling as he tensed while looking up at the taller man. The man chuckled, and smirked a bit before crossing his arms over his chest, “This man also happens to be the owner,” he added as he gestured to himself. Severus let out an even longer groan.

“Fine, the hotel up the street,” Severus said with a sigh.

“Oh, that’s not far, my uncle actually owns it,” he said as he turned and started heading toward the doors, pushing through the crowd. 

Severus followed behind, using the large man’s body to his advantage by staying within his wake. “You’re uncle?!” he all but shouted over the noise. The man nodded, reaching back and grabbing Severus’ hand to help him through the crowd, finally they made it out and they stood outside underneath the covered walkway. 

“Bring my car around please,” he said to the valet. They nodded and pulled out a phone, speaking into it for a moment.

“So, you and you’re uncle,” Severus said slowly, “You two come from money?” he asked.

The man laughed, “Don’t you? You’re a Prince aren’t you? On your mother’s side?” he asked.

Severus was shook, how did this man know about his mother? He was about to ask when the car pulled around, and he suddenly found himself being guided into the sports car. The door closed behind him and he was in darkness for a good moment before the man appeared, getting in on the other side and slipping on his seat belt. 

“Don’t forget yours,” he said, and Severus didn’t as the car pulled forward. He watched the cars and street lamps go by in silence. While he didn’t know what to say, he honestly didn’t know if he wanted to. The year was now 2003, and this would be the first not-date he’d been on since he’d become a death eater. While he wasn’t sure this man’s motives, he also didn’t want to ruin a good moment. A guy like him taking a liking to a man like Severus? He knew he wasn’t horrible to look at but, he paused in thought to look over at the man driving, he was nowhere near  **that** level of attractiveness. “We’re here,” he said, pulling Severus out of his thoughts. 

He undid his seat belt and then paused with his hand on the door. 

“You wanna… you want to come up for a few drinks?” Severus finally asked, glancing over at the other man. 

The man’s face morphed into an expression of surprise, “Sure. Why not.”

They headed out and Severus led the way, zigzagging through the parking lot and up through the building to the elevator. They sat in silence for a bit before Severus got the nerve to speak again, “It’s been a while,” he said softly in the elevator as the floors clicked by.

“What’s been a while?” the man asked as he watched the floors go by on the indicator.

“Going out, having drinks with someone,” Severus glanced at him and then looked away sharply when the indicator binged. 

“I see, don’t get out much then?” he asked. Severus nodded as they made their way down the hall till they hit the room he was staying in for the night. Albus had booked it for this last week while he was having Severus hop from each location. 

“My erm, boss, has me doing errands while the summer break goes on,” Severus said as he opened the door. He slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat, glancing around the small room. “There’s a couple chairs, but mostly it’s just the bed and the TV. My employer didn’t really feel like paying more than he had to.”

“That’s fine. I know Albus likes to skimp,” he said as he took off his own shoes and coat, “I could have you upgraded if you wanted, it’s the least I could do.”

“You’re too kind, but I’m only going to be here for today, I’ll be headed back to my own home after this,” Severus said as he grabbed the firewhiskey he’d brought out of the freezer and pulled out too small glasses. He filled them and sat them down on the tiny round tea table, sitting down on one of the wimpy little chairs. “Hopefully you like Firewhiskey, it’s the only thing I have.”

“Hmph, it's my favorite,” he said as he sat down in one of the seats, scooting it just a bit closer to Severus. He tipped the drink back rather quickly, pouring another one straight after. Severus followed suit.

“So, do you do anything else but own a nightclub?” Severus asked.

The man chuckled, “Oh it’s not just a nightclub, but yes. I do other things, I actually have a Mastery in Transfiguration, Wards, and Curses or as Albus would call them, the dark arts,” he said with a hefty laugh. Severus was impressed.

“That’s quite a few for your age, what are you, early twenties?” he asked.

The man nodded, “Yea. People think I’m lying when I bring them up, but you, well,” he paused, “Of course the youngest Potions master wouldn’t think of it as odd.”

Severus had to smile, just a bit, “How about some room service, I’m sure they are still open if your uncle owns this place. Being wizards and all,” he said as he got up and headed over to the phone beside the bed. He went to pick it up only to feel hot breath on his ear.

“You’re all the room service I need,” he said, his voice raspy beside Severus' ear.

The sudden arousal hit Severus like a freight train, his breath catching as he was suddenly turned and pushed back onto the bed. He wriggled the rest of the way on the bed as the taller man leaned over him, placing his knees to either side of Severus’ thighs. He sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his body, throwing it to the side before leaning back down and starting to lift Severus’ own shirt.

Severus could feel the blood rush and blush forming along his face, lips slightly parted as his hand went to the taller man’s chin, lifting it and then pulling him down for a kiss. Oh it was so good, the slight burn of Firewhiskey on both their lips, and the other man’s lips were so soft and warm. Being this close he could smell the other man too, every ingredient in whatever he’d used before he left the house. He started to list them all to keep his mind clear; elderflower, absinthe accord, cyclamen, clove buds, amber, patchouli and cedar.

He left out a low moan as soft lips found their way to his navel, and he could feel his pants pop loose, and felt the fabric slip off his skin. “I don’t usually do this with strangers,” Severus murmured. He felt the lips leave and let out a small whine, opening his eyes as he felt the bed shift and he was suddenly face to face with the other man.

“Couldn’t piece it together then huh,” the man said, a soft grin on his face, “Let me help.” In one smooth transition, skin blended into fur, his face thickening and his hair slicking back into wispy fur. In seconds Severus had become pinned underneath an almost one ton animal. Whiskers tickled at his face as his eyes widened, his sudden arousal replaced with a deep seated embarrassment.

“Bubbles,” Severus breathed. 


	4. Starry Night Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds the new teacher rather attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, there is a song that helped make this fic an idea. Its Lion by Hollywood undead.  
> One of the ways you can listen to it is here https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=F1QkcixfSK4

“Bubbles,” Severus breathed.

The cave lion’s head tilted, and what brows it did have furrowed, it chuffed at him, and then continued chuffing as the man transformed back into a man, laughing hard as he sat up, resting his bum on Severus’ hips. “Bubbles?” he said with a questioning look.

“Oh, it’s ah,” Severus turned his head to the side and his blush deepened, “Well, I.” He stopped trying and lifted his arms over his face. He was too old to be this embarrassed. 

“You named me!” the man said with a smile, “That’s adorable!” 

“Really?” Severus grumbled from under his arms, unwilling to break the darkness that his arms had created.

“I mean, it’s not my name, you do remember what it actually is right?” he asked, a bit worried.

Severus nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Soo,” he said, a teasing smile on his face as he looked down at Severus.

“It’s Mendax right?” Severus groaned, risking a peak at the man from between his arms.

“So you do remember,” he said with a big smile.

Severus groaned and then tried to roll over and wriggly away only to find tight hands on his hips, pulling him back into a hard erection covered by thick fabric. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips and he smacked a hand over his mouth. No, he couldn’t let this happen. This was too embarrassing, especially if he told Mendax that he hadn’t remembered his name till that moment. 

“And where did you think you were going?” he purred into Severus’ ear. Oh god, that man’s voice was like silk, so smooth but so thick and raspy at the same time. And that rumble in his chest when he spoke this close. Gods help him resist. 

“I’m just not feeling it anymore,” he half lied. He felt the hands release him and the bed dipped along Severus’ left side. He turned, quickly pulling his pants back up and his shirt back down. 

“Soo,” the shirtless man said as he laid back on the bed, “No sex?”

“No sex,” Severus said quickly, lying back on the bed beside Mendax.

“Should I leave?”

“Probably,” Severus said, and a nod to reinforce it.

“Gotcha,” Mendax said, and he got up from the bed, he leaned over and grabbed his shirt, glancing around the room for a moment before he found a napkin. “I’m leaving my number, just encase you wanna hook up again.” Severus groaned but nodded as he sat up, watching Mendax move around the room with a ridiculous amount of grace and ease. Once Mendax pulled his coat and shoes on he stopped to look back at the disheveled Severus. “Yea sure you don’t want me to stay?” he asked with a smirk.

Severus growled, but the smirk on his face couldn’t be hidden, “Yes, now leave before I do something I’ll regret.”

“You’d regret getting laid, by mwa?” Mendax looked hurt.

Severus groaned, “I mean no, but, I bathed you thinking you were just a big fluffy cat. I even named you.”

“With an adorable name I might add,” Mendax cut in.

Severus for a moment but reeled himself back in, “Any how, you just can’t take something like that back, and I’m. I’m still working through it,” he said.

“So, I’m hearing a maybe?”

“Just get out! Shoo!” Severus finally shouted. Mendax laughed and pulled the door open, shielding himself from the hex Severus threw his way.

“I’m going, I’m going!”

***

“How was your break Severus,” McGongal asked while they ate dinner. 

“It was fine, thank you,” he said, he hadn’t expected her to invite him for dinner, not since she’d retired her position as Transfiguration teacher to full fledged just Deputy Headmistress. With everything that had been happening, she’d had too. Albus needed more help, especially with some students now coming here to live full time, and they had to find funds to keep their families safe. It was awful. 

“Meet anyone?” she asked.

“Not exactly,” he said.

“Oh?”

“We’d technically met before, just not necessarily face to face,” he stated.

Minerva hummed, “I see, well. Perhaps the charming young man that replaced me will catch your eye. He was very handsome,” she said.

Severus shrugged, “Doubtful, I’ve been fairly stuck on just one person as of late. The same one I mentioned before.”

“Oh, now I really see. Has my Severus fallen in love?”

“No, no, not that far. He’s just,” he paused, how did he describe that man? Intolerable perhaps, a sneak? Humorous?

“Him?” Minerva suggested with a knowing look.

“Insane,” Severus replied with a slight scowl, “Honestly, he has far more things to do then hound me with letters.”

“He’s been writing?”

“Hardly, it’s more like,” he paused and licked his lips as blush came to his face thinking about it. While he had to say Mendax was talented, he wasn’t so sure about the way he’d chosen to display that talent, “He’s an artist, so he sends me his sketches from time to time. To ask what I think of them.”

“Oh!” Minerva’s face lit up, “That’s wonderful! So you’re getting along?”

Severus sighed, “I suppose so. Though, I haven’t seen him since then.”

“Well, maybe that’s a mistake that needs to be rectified,” she said as she patted at her lips with her napkin, “Well we should get underway, Albus will be wanting to introduce the new staff.”

Severus nodded and stood, pulling out Minerva’s chair for her before the two pulled on their robes and then left her quarters. They arrived in the meeting hall a bit before Albus, much to Severus’ surprise. They took their seats around the large table with everyone else and waited. 

Soon enough Albus came through the door with two new teachers in tow, they all sat down at the table and that's when Severus got a good look at the two new teachers. 

Why was he here! Severus yelled at himself when he instantly recognized Mendax.

“As we all know, this year will be extra difficult. The fight with the Dark Lord has become more chaotic, and it's now our job to not only teach but protect our students. So, I’d like to introduce our new teachers, Alucard Grey, and Mendax Black,” Albus said, gesturing to the two new teachers.

It hadn’t even been officially the start of the new school year, and Severus already knew this year would be awful.

***

Severus was sitting in his class room, watching the students brew potions like he did almost every day now. Yet, his thoughts were on the new Transfiguration Professor, Mendax Black. The last name change had thrown him for a loop, but he could only guess that he must have married into some distant branch of the family. He’d honestly been avoiding any contact with the man, and oddly enough it seemed to be working, but All Hallows Eve would be upon them in two days, and Albus planned a ballroom dance party festival thing for the students. To hopefully lighten some of their spirits. He’d planned to not attend but Albus had requested that all the teachers be there, for the students safety. He was starting to panic.

He’d avoided Mendax so well up to this, and now, now he’d be stuck in a room with him for hours. There was no way to avoid any kind of confrontation with that kind of set up. He’d have to at some point at least talk to him. Though, now that he’d thought about it. Maybe he wouldn’t. The man’s last name did change after all, and the letters had stopped. Maybe he was done pursuing him.

But, did he really want that. Severus wasn’t sure now. He’d, after all, quite enjoyed the ‘letters’, seeing sketches of himself made by someone else was quite impressive. Especially when he’d never posed for the man, and yet he’d gotten so good by the end. Severus almost missed them. Was he happy that they’d stopped, or was he disappointed.

“Professor? Professor?”

“Hmm, oh yes. Please bring you finished results to the front, stoppered,” he said with a scowl just as the clock tower rang through the castle, “And make sure to have your scrolls in by tomorrow!”

He let out a sigh as the vials of potion were delivered to his desk, his head was really not where it needed to be at the moment. The next hour and a half of grading the potions and throwing away the waste in a hazard bag went by like a snail crawling down a leaf. He really wished he could be doing anything else right now, but it all had to get done now. His quarters called to him even now, though he still had dinner to attend to first. He drew himself up from his seat, waving his wand and speaking quietly as everything rushed to their places and the cauldrons were swept away to their shelves. He gave a quick glance around the room to make sure everything was where it should, and then headed out.

Dinner went smoothly, though slightly disturbed as he had to watch all the students fawn over Mendax. He’d apparently become very popular not only with the students but with the staff. All really except him, he still avoided even looking at him. That was until dinner ended and Severus was making his way to his quarters, only to find himself suddenly blocked by Mendax. How he’d gotten there before Severus was beyond him. Severus looked up at him with brows raised for a long moment before the man was suddenly stepping towards him, running him straight back into an alcove. Hands slammed down on either side of the wall behind him and he was caught between a literal rock and a hard place.

“How long are you going to make me wait?” Mendax finally said.

Severus, confused, frowned, “Whatever do you mean?”

“You, me, there’s obviously something there, and you haven’t exactly told me that you don’t like me. So, how long do you plan on making me wait?”

Severus’ frown depended before turning into a scowl, “I see, well if that’s how it is. Aren’t you the one that stopped owling me, didn’t tell me you were coming to Hogwarts, and also didn’t even try talking to me till now. Plus, aren’t you married now, I mean your last name changed didn’t it?” What he said seemed to work as Mendax leaned away from him, his hands going back to his sides. 

“So, you weren’t avoiding me?” he asked.

Severus bit his tongue, “I didn’t say that, I mean I wasn’t like actively, actively avoiding you. I was just... unsure of your intentions.”

“Hmm, and yes my last name did technically change, but it's not because I’m with someone,” he said, “I’m too busy thinking about you to even glance at someone else,” he added.

Severus blushed, hard. He reached up a hand to push Mendax back a bit more, but instead came into contact with resistance. “That’s nice, I’d honestly like to get back on my way now,” Severus said, pushing a bit harder, “It’s late.”

Mendax huffed but took a few steps back till they were both standing back out into the main part of the hallway again. Severus gave him a bit of a nod and then turned to continue heading to his quarters but his arm was then caught in Mendax’s grip.

“Wait, um. Did you,” he cleared his throat loudly, “Would you be my date at the dance?”

Severus wanted to say no, only because he didn’t want to go at all, but he supposed since he was already being forced to go then it wouldn’t hurt. “I suppose so, any requests?” he asked.

Mendax thought for a moment, “How about the color green, it is your house color,” he said.

Severus nodded, “Very well, any particular shade?

“How about a deep emerald, forestry almost,” he replied. Severus agreed and then gave a slight bow before continuing on his way. It would seem that he had a date planned. 

***

The two days came and went rather quickly, leaving Severus confused on what exactly to wear. He stood in front of the mirror, swaying and looking over himself, not sure what he liked. Finally he settled on a long sleeve black silk shirt with a very low neckline, a leather tie crossing the front to keep it a bit tighter, but Severus settled for having it a bit loose. He then added a slim pair of black dragon leather pants, cross stitches of leather lining the outer side of the pants till tied in neat bows at the middle of his thigh to tighten the legs of the pants, and a dark emerald tailcoat vest pulled over everything. He smoothed out the folds in the fabric and then lifted his hands to his hair, not quite sure what he wanted to do with it.

He’d gotten most if not all the grease out of his hair for once, and the freed up hair was now lovely wavy down to his shoulders. Pulling out a piece of stringy leather he decided on braiding the back half of the crown of his head, pulling the braid up with the rest of his hair into a tall ponytail. And with that he glanced around till he found his favorite gift from Lucius, a hair ornament stick with a lovely purple stone at the end. He slipped it into the ponytail, watching part of the hair ornament hang. He hadn’t felt this dressed up in years.

Gathering his thoughts and his courage he finally left his quarters and headed for the ballroom.

The place was already packed with students and staff when he entered, the party already well on its way into full swing. He glanced around and made his way to the punch bowl, cautiously sniffing at a cup once he poured it. Deciding it was safe he slowly sipped at it as he watched the dance floor being swept across by all the students and staff that felt like celebrating. It wasn’t long before he found a nice corner to rest in, his eyes only ever subtly sneaking to take a peek at the doors. He was oddly disappointed that it didn’t seem like Mendax was there yet. 

“Why so dour? Afraid I wouldn’t show?” The smooth voice came from his left and Severus had to fight his instincts that told him to spin and face the man.

“You really shouldn’t sneak up on people, someday you’re gonna meet either a dagger or a wand to the gut,” Severus said with a small scowl as he tried to concentrate on the dance floor and not the man standing a little to close behind him. 

Mendax let out a long sigh, “You’re no fun tonight,” he said as he stepped out from behind Severus and moved in front, “You’re looking particularly sexy tonight,” Mendax added.

Severus snorted, “You’re not bad yourself,” he said as he eyed the man, taking in his full outfit. He honestly liked the choices, black tesla vest with a bit of pattering, an emerald green slightly ruffled undershirt and tight dark slacks; it was a good choice for him. And to top it all off, he’d changed all his hair to emerald green with a bit of peacock blue near the ends. It even shimmered in the candle light littering the room. 

“Thank you,” he said before glancing around the room. “It looks like everyone is having fun, should we join them?” Mendax asked, holding out his hand with just the slightest bit of a bow. Severus glanced around, noticing just how many eyes had started watching them, he swallowed thickly and then took Mendax’s hand, “Sure.” His confidence wasn’t all that great, but then the music turned to a darker, slower waltz; thankfully something he could handle. He let Mendax lead him onto the dance floor, his hand finding his fingers now intertwined with Mendax’s. He lifted his opposite to rest on the taller man’s shoulder with a bit of hesitation before Mendax shifted his own opposite hand to cup Severus’ lower back, pulling them together. Severus could feel his heart racing in his chest as the dance started, swirling along the floor with the other staff and students. They stayed like that, twirling and moving about the other dances for a while, till the song ended and Severus found himself being dipped, eyes slightly wide as his hands instinctively became claw-like as he held on. When was brought back up, Mendax was laughing. 

“Have you never been dipped before?” he asked Severus as he led him off the dance floor. 

“Never,” Severus replied as he went back to the punch bowl, drinking down another glance to hopefully sooth his nerves. The rest of the night went by fast, probably because Severus was having the time of his life. He’d honestly never had so much fun in one night. As the dance drew to a close Severus found himself leaning on Mendax more and more till he finally found himself resting his head on Mendax’s shoulder without really realizing it.

“You want to visit for a bit back at my quarters?” Mendax asked as the rest of the staff and students were leaving.

Severus shrugged, he doubted it would really hurt anything, “Sure. Got any Firewhiskey?”

“You know it, I told you. It’s my favorite,” he said before taking Severus’ arm in his and heading towards his quarters. They arrived at Gryffindor tower and it was then that Severus realized Mendax must have replaced Minerva as head of house. As they entered Mendax’s quarters Severus was hit with the realization that the taller man hadn’t attended Hogwarts. None of the Hogwarts’ colors were in the room, instead it’s main shade of décor was black with only very small hints of color. The main secondary color being purple but it was still overshadowed by the amount of black.

“Cozy,” Severus said with a slight frown. 

Mendax chuckled, “I save the best for last,” he said, taking Severus' hand and leading him towards what he could only imagine was the bedroom. He wanted to dig his heels in but found himself moving along with the man and when the door opened he was glad he had.

The whole room was draped in dark purples and even darker reds, candles littered the room and created the only light sources, and when he looked up at the ceiling. Severus almost lost it as he stepped into the room. 

“How’d you do it?” Severus asked in awe as he looked up at the ceiling, it was like looking up through a glass pane, and on the other side was the night sky, the full milky way, so many little flecks of light, Severus could have sworn he even saw a shooting star. 

“It’s a secret, but I will admit, it took a lot of time,” he paused, “At home, all of our house is run by magic alone, it’s super old anyways so electricity can’t really be wired in without tearing a lot of the manor out, but it’s so far out there that the light pollution from the towns and city is basically null. My room used to be an in house greenroom, so it has a glass ceiling. I got to sleep under this every night, and when I moved here for teaching I knew I couldn’t go without it,” he said with a smile.

There were a few quick movements and suddenly the floor was covered in a plush purple duvet, “Here, why don’t you lay down. I’ll go grab our drinks. Is there anything else you want?” he asked as he got to the door and stopped.

“Do you have any fruit?” Severus asked.

“I’ve got pears,” he said with a slight shrug.

“That’ll do,” Severus said as he watched Mendax’s back disappear. He looked back at the ceiling, raising his hand to measure some of the stars, caught up in awe when he realized all of it was accurate. He pulled his tailcoat vest off and laid to the side before fully laying down on the duvet, his eyes taking in all of the starry ceiling. He barely even heard Mendax come back into the room and lay down next to him. He poured them drinks, and then offered Severus one of the pears. “Thanks,” Severus said quietly, biting down into the pear as he watched the stars above him twinkle, “For everything, not just the pear.”

“Oh?” Mendax said as he leaned back on his elbows, lifting his drink in one hand and tipping it back before setting the glass down between them.

“This night has been amazing, I-,” he paused, “I’ve never had anyone go out of there way, like this, for me,” he said, turning his head to look over at Mendax. He smiled at Severus and then looked back at the stars.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he hummed. 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, really taking in the moment before he rolled himself, and in one swift and smooth movement landed himself on top of Mendax. Hands fell to his hip, helping him stabilize himself after such a quick movement. “And what’s this?” Mendax purred, his chest rumbling far deeper than any human’s should.

“You asked how long I was going to make you wait, right?” Severus asked as he reached down and started to undo Mendax’s vest. He sat up slightly, helping Severus strip it off him as Severus leaned further down. “I don’t want to wait any longer,” Severus whispered in a husky voice. The feral growl that ripped from Mendax startled Severus, and he suddenly found himself back on his back with the taller man towering over him. He watched as Mendax ripped his own shirt off before his hands landed on Severus’ hips, pulling the shirt up and over the potion master’s head and leaving him bar. Lips found his navel and Severus groaned, his hips bucking up as he closed his eyes. He dug his hand into Mendax’s hair, pulling the man back up to kiss him, his tongue finding the taller man’s. Severus moaned, bucking his hips again and then whining when Mendax pulled away. He felt his pants loosen and then he felt his cock come loose, standing strong. He wasn’t prepared for the mouth that suddenly enveloped him and he cried out, whimpering quietly as his hand went to grip Mendax’s hair again. He felt his cock twitch as Mendax found a pace, mouth sucking hard on his dick till he was so close he could almost taste it. Then the mouth was gone and Severus looked down to see Mendax pulling off his own pants, rubbing his own penis against Severus’.

“Accio lubricant,” Mendax said in a heated voice, a low purr like growl still growing in his chest as the jar appeared in his hand. He snapped it open and pulled out a good amount with his fingers and applied it down his length, hissing slightly. He pushed his fingers with the rest to Severus’ entrance, wetting the outer ring before pushing inside and coating what he could reach. Severus moaned as the lube started to make him feel tingly inside and out. He pushed against Mendax’s fingers, trying to get the full feeling he was longer for.

“Damn, didn’t realize you were such a slut,” Mendax chuckled.

“Oh shut up and just put it in already,” Severus hissed, his hands rubbing up along Mendax’s arms and biceps. He laughed harder and then lined himself up with Severus, pressing himself down and in slowly. He let out a grunt that turned into a darker growl as he breached Severus, causing the man below him to moan loudly. “Move,” Severus growled, pulling his legs around Mendax’s hips.

He didn’t need any more word from Severus as he started to thrust, letting out his own moans and grunts. Severus’ body felt like it was on fire, his head going blank and feeling light as he met each of Mandex’s thrusts. The speed increased and Severus could feel himself resting on the edge, whimpering as he got closer and closer. With an inhuman roar Mandex thrusted in hard, pumping out everything he had into Severus as Severus’ own cum splattered out between them. The two men laid there, huffing and puffing, looking up at the starry ceiling.

“That was great,” Severus said with a satisfied smile. 

Mendax laughed, “Good, I don’t usually top so I’m a bit rusty.”

“Really?!” Severus questioned in a very surprised tone.

“Really really. But when it’s you,” he stopped, and Severus wasn’t sure what else he was going to say because his arm started to burn. He leapt up, cutting Mendax, and clutched at his arm. He cursed quietly, casting a quick cleansing charm with his wand. “What’s wrong?” Mendax finally managed to say as he watched Severus start pulling on clothes quickly.

“I need to go, now,” he said with real urgency, damn it, why’d it have to be now. 

“Is your arm okay? Let me see,” Mendax said, managing to grab Severus’ arm and then dropping it like he’d been burned, “You’re a death eater?!” Mendax spat, “Does Albus know?!”

Severus ground his teeth, “Yes, now I have to go or I’ll-.” Severus let out a loud hiss and whimper as his knees buckled, his arm stinging and burning horribly.

“Severus!” Mendax cried, the venom he’d had just seconds ago gone and replaced with real worry.

“It’s not what you think, I’ll explain what I can when I’m back, but right now I really need to go,” Severus said as he struggled to stand. He headed over to the fireplace and started to grab a handful of floo powder but was stopped by Mendax as a bracelet was shoved onto his free hand. It shrunk to his wrist size and Severus looked up at Mendax with confusion.

“Trust me,” Mendax said as he licked his lips, “There are a few things you don’t know about me too, and I have a feeling that what he’s summoning you for won’t go well. Just say Benedictus and it will get you to safety,” he said quickly before leaning in to kiss Severus.

He was startled, blinking for a moment, “Thank you,” he finally said before dropping in the powder and whispering his destination. He felt himself sucked through and then it was darkness.


	5. Betrayed Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy Manor is attacked, saving both Lucius and Severus from a fate worse than death.

Severus landed slightly off balance within the manor. Malfoy Manor, it had turned into a nightmare here ever since the Dark Lord had returned. He glanced around for a moment, and without seeing anyone in the vicinity he decided to take a look around, following the whispering voices till he was in the man hall of Malfoy Manor. There was Voldemort, sitting in a throne-like chair at the head of a long table.

“Welcome Severus, finally joining us?” Voldemort hissed as he ran a hand down Nagini’s scaly body. 

“My Lord,” Severus said, quickly kneeling till Voldemort ordered him to sit. 

He looked around the table for a long moment, stroking Nagini all the while. “It has come to my attention that we’ve lost one of our own,” he said with a long hiss, gesturing to the empty chair where Severus knew Fenrir would sit. “We have underestimated this new band of rebels. These Wardens, as people have come to call them. I’d like to know how they have gotten this far. Who is their leader?!” he snarled, smashing his hand down into the table and causing most there to flinch. 

Severus looked around the table. If he hadn’t heard anything, he seriously doubted that anyone else had. Then he looked over at Lucius, the man had withered since his son’s and his son’s fiancée's imprisonment here at the manor. Severus was proud of Draco, but now the young man and his wife were beaten nearly every night for information on the Orders' plans. Between that and Narcissa’s death at the hands of Voldemort, Lucius had become just a shell of a man; some toy for the Dark Lord. He looked away from Lucius and took in the rest of the room, everyone else here were really just toys too, including him. 

“No one here, really?” Voldemort hissed, standing up quickly and pulling his wand, “Crucio! Crucio, crucio, crucio, crucio!” he yelled wildly, firing one at almost everyone and barely missing Severus. Severus heard Lucius yell out and it pulled at his heart. He wished he could do more for his blood brother, but he couldn’t. Not under Voldemort's eye. 

There was panting around the room as the others recovered, a stillness and bitterness coating the very air.

“Useless! Useless all of you!” he yelled, glaring around the table. His eyes then rested on Severus and he could tell he was in for it this time. “Even you Severus, you have nothing to report?” he hissed.

Severus found his fingers pressing unconsciously into the bracelet Mendax had given him. “The Order is still searching for Potter; Albus still believes he’s alive, somehow. As for a connection between the Order and the Wardens, I haven’t found any. Albus loathes the very idea of siding with the Wardens after they started taking in ‘dark creatures’,” he said quickly, lowering his gaze just slightly. He didn’t want to earn Voldemort’s ere tonight.

He watched as Voldemort moved from his chair and started circling towards him, the Dark Lord’s hand gliding over each chair on his way to Severus’. He stopped behind Severus’ chair and leaned his head down beside Severus’ ear. “You haven’t forgotten what happens when you lie to me, do you?” Voldemort asked as his tongue slipped over his pointed teeth. Severus stiffened.

“I have not,” he said, swallowing thickly as he remembered the disgusting feeling of those hands over his body. He and Lucius had gotten the brunt of his ‘Lord’s desire’ lately. It was utterly disgusting, but he dared not refuse, or make a sound during. He’d already learned from being made to watch him and Lucius that any sound you made, ended in a curse being thrown your way. 

Severus glanced at Lucius, watching the man’s eyes flare to life, he could see what was left of Lucius bubbling to the surface in a rush to protect him. He tried to shake his head just a bit, let Lucius know he didn’t need protecting, not this time, but the man started to stand anyways.

“My Lord, I have heard something,” Lucius began to say, causing Voldemort’s head to snap up, his attention now solely on the blonde, “There’s been rumors that the Blacks are leading the Wardens.”

Voldemort started to growl inhumanly and his gaze turned to Lestrange, “Bellatrix, is this true?!” he snapped.

Bellatrix started shaking her head violently, “No My Lord! The blonde lies! There’s no one to lead them! After that traitor Regulus died there was no one to take over! You had him killed yourself My Lord!” she said, whimpering as he grew closer, though her twisted smile did not falter. He stopped at her chair, his hands and nails curling around the top of it.

“You’re sure?” he hissed. Bellatrix nodded sharply, glaring back at Lucius who still stood determinedly at the table. “Lucius! You dare bring me false information! Cruc-.” The Dark Lord was cut off by the explosion that rattled the room, debris flying everywhere. 

Severus was knocked back, his head smacking against a pillar. When he was able to shake off the daze the room was filled with magic, spells being fired off at every corner of the manor.

“Don’t let any of them escape!” came a deep booming voice that rattled what was left of the manor. “Find the prisoners!” yelled another femanine voice.

Severus slowly sat up, shielding himself from wayward spells that found their way towards him. He finally got to his feet and looked around the dusty rubble, he had to find Lucius. He couldn’t leave him here. If this was their chance to escape Voldemort’s hold, or at least get Lucius free from that madman then he’d take it. 

“Lucius!” he yelled hoarsely into the chaos. He crawled through the rubble, throwing a few spells and deflecting others. He had to get to Lucius! Suddenly he was tackled by two men, “Die death eater filth!” one of them said. Severus pushed one off, firing off an immobulus at them. The other one fired off a spell Severus didn’t hear, dropped him to his knees. Suddenly Lucius was there, firing a spell off at the other man that had attacked Severus. “Lucius!” Severus yelled.

“Severus! Severus I’m right here, hang on,” Lucius said, a strength in his voice Severus wasn’t used to. 

“Lucius, what is going on?” Severus asked, blinking back the blood that was dipping into his eyes. 

“The manor’s been attacked, I think it’s the Wardens. Severus, you need to leave. Voldemort knows you’ve been spying for the Order, he knows. After this night he’ll think you’re spying for the Wardens too!” Lucius said, helping Severus to stand.

“How?” Severus coughed.

“Fenrir, he didn’t just die, he defected to the Wardens. The Warden’s leader, he’s a werewolf, more powerful than Fenrir. I was there, you have to leave now. Otherwise Voldemort will-.” Lucius was cut off by a spell hitting him in the back, collapsing on top of Severus. 

“Lucius!” Severus angrily bellowed, his eyes darting up past Lucius. He froze when he saw the angry golden eyes glaring back at him. Snarling Severus yelled, “Stupify!” firing it at the band of wizards in front of him. It hit most of the group, causing a few to fly back. Panting, Severus wrapped one hand around the unconscious Lucius, and then squeezed the bracelet. “I’m not leaving you Lucius,” he whispered, “Benedictus!” 

Severus could hear the men yelling after them, “Don’t let them get away!” A few spells hit as Severus felt himself being pulled through the portkey. The next thing he knew he landed in a pile of leaves on wet ground. He coughed and coughed, tasting blood as he tried to clear his lungs. His head was foggy and he could barely remember why he was there till Lucius started coughing too. 

“Lucius! Lucius hang on, we’re almost safe,” he said as he laid Lucius down onto the ground. He looked around, whipping the blood out of his eyes as he tried to look for whatever place this Potkey had sent them. A sudden dizziness hit him and he swayed on his feet, falling to his knees and trying to fight the edging darkness. “Lucius,” Severus said softly, reaching out for the other bloody unconscious man. He heard leaves stirring next to him and he turned his head just in time to see silver locks.

“Easy Severus, easy. I got you, don’t worry, just rest,” Mendax’s silky voice soothed. 

Severus let out a sigh of relief and fell on to his back, looking up at the sky. He was amazed when, brightly lit in the sky, was the milky way. 

“You really can see it way out here,” Severus mumbled as his eyes closed.

“Yea, it’s gorgeous,” Mendax said softly as he picked up the two men, shouldering each one on either shoulder. “Just hang in there Severus, I got you.”

***

“I can’t believe you brought them here! You gave a death eater a key to our home!” a voice roared angrily.

“He isn’t like the other ones Reg! He’s with the Order.”

“Death Eaters don’t change Harry.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. If that was true you wouldn’t be standing here right now. You were one of them too! So was Greyback!”

“Greyback is a monster no matter which side he’s on.”

“Then why take him into the pack?!”

“Because he needs to be controlled; just like Lupin. Both of them have no control or balance with their wolves.” 

Severus rolled, his eyes blinking slowly as he stared at the stream of light coming in from the cracked door. He licked his lips and struggled to swing his feet off the bed, reaching for something to balance as he stood. 

“What are you doing?”

“Going to go check on them and continue their healing,” Severus recognized that voice, or at least he thought he did.

“You will not. I forbid you.”

“Fuck that! You don’t control me, I’m not one of you pack that you can just intimidate into submission!”

There was a loud thud and a loud roar that ripped through the house. Severus couldn’t make out words anymore, just yelling and what sounded like furniture being thrown. He reached out a free had and summoned his wand, feeling it land heavily into his hand. As quickly as he could shuffle he headed for the door, throwing it open and raising his wand. There lying on the floor pinned was Mendax with a massive werewolf above him, growling in his face. Mendax looked up just in time to see Severus mouth the beginnings of a spell.

“No Severus! Don’t!” Mendax yelled. The werewolf looked up as well, lips peeling back in a snarl as it saw Severus standing there, it started to stand, readying to lunge when Mendax transformed, slamming the full weight of his almost one ton cave lion body into the werewolf. Roaring ensued as each animal struggled on the floor, finally the lion broke free and ran at Severus, pushing him back into the room as Mendax transformed back and threw the door closed. He leaned on it heavily as the werewolf on the other side roared.

“HARRYYY!” it bellowed from the other side of the door in rough, barely english howl. 

Severus looked up from his spot on the floor, “Harry?”

Mendax swore as the door behind him rattled, “Not right now Severus!” he snapped, growling as he held the door together. It was then Severus noticed the large four fingered gash spilling blood from the front of Mendax’s chest, his shirt shredded. Severus started to panic. 

“You’re chest!”

“I’ll be fine!” Mendax snapped.

“But, the lycanthropy curse!” Severus said as he glanced around the room.

“Severus I said I’ll be fine,” Mendax said, lowering his voice into a more soothing tone.

Severus sheepishly nodded and then cast a few quick charms on the door, reinforcing it so Mendax didn’t have to hold it up. There was a loud roar from the other side of the door and then more slamming as the werewolf seemed to retreat from the other room. “Why did you stop me?” Severus asked, as Mendax hobbled over to Severus with his hand held tight over the large gash.

“I couldn't very well let you curse my adopted father. Regulus might be pissed now, but he’ll calm down,” Mendax said as he pulled out a cloth from what Severus guessed was the supplies he’d been using to heal him and Lucius. 

“Regulus, as in Regulus Black?”

Mendax winced as he bandaged himself up, “The one and only,” he hissed. 

Severus got up while shaking his head, his hands going to the bandage as he took hold of it. “Let me help, you’ll only hurt yourself more doing it by yourself,” he said. Mendax grumbled but let go of the bandage, letting Severus grab the rest of it and fix it’s placement, wrapping it around Mendax’s torso till it was tight and secure. “There,” Severus said, patting his work lightly. Mendax grunted and then looked back at the door.

“It’ll take him a while to calm down, then he’ll probably try the door again in a more, controlled manner,” he said, glaring at the door.

“He can control the change?” Severus asked, remembering the black bipedal werewolf that had attacked him in the forest.

Mendax tilted his head side to side, “Mostly, unless he’s emotional or in one of his ‘wolfy’ moods. Or it’s a full moon, full moons have an energy about them. It makes it harder for them to keep their heads on straight.”

“Their heads?” Severus questioned as he led Mendax over to the bed he’d woken up on.

Mendax took a seat on it and nodded, “Werewolves in general, least those that have found a balance between themselves and their primal sides. They are still animals after all, they have instinctual needs. Territory, mates, etc. The full moons just bring that out to a level ten, makes all those pulls much stronger. It’s actually what happened with you and him last time.”

“Last time?” Severus questioned, worriedly. He’d met Regulus before as a werewolf? “Oh,” he said after a sudden realization. He’d thought the black coat was familiar, “He was the one you saved me from way back then?”

Mendax nodded and then let out a long yawn, “We were scouting out Hogwarts. In retrospect it was my fault, he was protecting me as one of the pack. If I hadn’t been there he would have ignored you,” he said as he looked over at Severus, something in his eyes that Severus couldn’t really put his finger on.

“About the wound, you told me not to worry about it,” Severus said, eyeing Mendax, “You’re not a-.”

“Werewolf?,” Mendax laughed, “No. Even then, a scratch like this won’t turn you, it has to be a bite, and one on the full moon to be exact,” he explained, “Plus I’m immune, in a way,” he mumbled.

Severus frowned for a moment, “Because of being a Benedictus?” he asked.

Mendax laughed, “Yea, that,” he looked back on the door, “A Benedictus isn’t actually too far off from a werewolf, technically the first werewolf was a Benedictus.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. You should see me on a new moon. On those nights I might as well be just as bad as them,” Mendax spat.

“Isn’t that tonight?” Severus asked cautiously. He saw Mendax stiffen for just a moment.

“I take potions, like Lupin did. I haven’t,” he paused and glanced out the side of his eye at Severus, “Tamed’ the beast yet. Regulus says that at some point I’ll be able to use both forms freely if I’d just practice instead of pushing it down,” he paused to laugh softly, “I don’t plan on doing that till the whole getting stuck in the animal form stops happening. That I can at least control.”

Severus raised a hand to his brow and pinched at the bridge of his nose, “So, a Benedictus, what is it actually? Reg, or I’m guessing Regulus in disguise made it out like it was just a different version of a Maledictus.”

Mendax made a small smacking noise with his mouth, “He wasn’t lying, but it’s not a curse like a Maladictus is. It’s a blessing from a god or a group of gods, either given to a family or to a specific person, and you don’t normally get a say in it. You do get stuck in an animal form for long periods of time, like a maledictus, but it’s supposed to get you closer to your primal self; that way you can use it’s full power. The bipedal werecreatures you hear of nowadays, things like werewolves, werecoyotes, werejaguars, the like, they are all forms of someone who was a Benedictus that either was forced to bite someone or bit someone with the plan of circumventing the gods will. Those bitten become cursed, and have to fight every day with the primal animal self for control. Some lucky ones find balance, others like Lupin and Fenrir, lose all control.”

Severus was silent for a long moment, head bowed as he took in the information, “So on a new moon like tonight, you take a potion to what?” Severus asked, “Not become a bipedal beast?”

“Well, when you put it like that it doesn’t sound as cool,” he paused, “But yes. I take a potion to not become a werebeast, specifically a werecavelion. Which is, not surprisingly, a first for many people. Regulus hasn’t found any information on even just a normal werelion. So, you can probably understand my unwillingness to become one,” he explained.

“So why the new moon?” Severus asked curiously.

Mendax shrugged, “Regulus said something about how it depends on the god. Some transform during a full moon, others do it during a new moon. After a first transformation you can usually do it on any night, but your strongest is that specific moon phase, and it’s impossible to refuse to transform on that moon phase.”

Severus nodded his understanding, “Last question,” he said, licking his lips. He had to be certain, “Regulus, he called you Harry. Is that, your real name? Have you been lying to me this whole time?” There was a long pause of silence in the room. Mendax stood and stretched his arms over his head, finally he stood there with his arms crossed, facing away from Severus.

“I’d hoped you didn’t hear all that. Didn’t really help that he was so pissed he just yelled it,” he paused and then turned back to Severus, “Yes. Mendax is just an alias. My real name is Harrison James Potter-Black.”

Severus jumped up, “But you look nothing like James, or Lily! How could you be their child. I saw you as a kid!”

Mendax’s, Harry’s, brows rose at the outburst, “Magical shit like that kinda happens when you’re blood adopted into another family. Regulus found me wandering around the streets after the Dursleys threw me out. I’d gotten stuck as a cave lion cub and wandered in the forest near the town. He and his pack were surveying the Dursleys. He’d wanted to take me sooner but Dumbledore and his wards were keeping them out. He took me in then, adopted me, and raised me. That when all my other powers surfaced, and as I got older I just… changed.”

Severus was having a hard time believing what Mendax, Harry, was telling him. “We fucked!” he suddenly yelled, “I was supposed to be one of the people that cared for you, I swore to protect you when Lily died,” he was panting now and his hand was in his hair, tugging at the ends, “And, and, and instead I fucked her son! Oh this is so wrong,” Severus said, panicking as he turned and started to pace the room. 

Harry stood there, watching the man he knew he’d fallen in love with pace the room. While he understood why the older man was panicking, it also hurt. “And I chose all of it, it’s not like you groomed me. You didn’t even know who I was,” he snapped, unable to help himself.

Severus stopped mid stride and looked up at the now hurt and angry man in front of him. He felt a small pang of guilt, but more so he still felt betrayed, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly, reaching for Harry’s arm only to have him pull away sharply, “It’s just, why didn’t you tell me? At any point in us knowing each other, you had all the opportunities.”

“And you would have kept it from Dumbledore? Or, now that I know, Voldemort?!” Harry spat both names with venom. 

Severus took a step back. He hadn’t thought of that. He was about to speak when the door gave way and standing in the doorway was Regulus, wand in hand. Severus could see the resemblance now, broad shoulders, tall, fit physique. The unruly thick hair, and sharp facial features. Harry really did end up taking after him.

“Get away from my son,” Regulus growled.

Harry stepped between him and Severus, “I told you, they are under my protection now.”

Severus watched from behind Harry, his hand tight on his own wand. Slowly Regulus lowered his wand, but his glare was still thick on his face. With a long sigh Harry started forward, pushing past Regulus and out the door. Regulus stayed standing in the doorway for a long moment, glaring at Severus before shaking his head and then closing the door behind him.

Severus was left in the dim lit room, and he turned, rubbing the back of his neck. He then realized that Lucius was awake, staring at him with a disappointed face.

“What?” Severus snapped.

“I didn’t say anything Severus,” Lucius said thickly, “And I don’t have to. You know what you did.”

Severus snarled and got back into his bed, pulling the blanket back up and over himself. Yes, he did know what he’d done, and he hoped Harry would forgive him. 


	6. Apologetic Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to apologize.

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Harry came in, treated his and Lucius wounds without a word, left food for them, then disappeared back into the rest of the house. Severus and Lucius exchanged a look after they’d finished eating, in which Severus was given the choice of staying there and being berated by Lucius, or going and trying to find Harry to at least patch things over. He left with a groan, partly regretting the decision when he walked into the next room and saw all the broken furniture from last night. He glanced around, deciding to go left and through an archway into a large hallway. It took a while of him wandering around the home before he stopped in front of a large door that he was sure he heard talking coming from. Lifting a hand he knocked on it, waiting a moment before the large doors were opened. He stepped inside, glancing around and realizing that this must have been the library, or was the library. Currently it had a large table at the front and seemed to be holding a meeting. There was a few angry glares shot his way as a small house-elf motioned for Severus to follow them.

“This way Lord Prince, Heir Potter-Black will be over shortly. He’s asked you to take a seat in the study, just follow me,” they said softly.

Severus nodded, letting the house-elf lead him past towering bookcases till they came to a small area near the back of the library. He could no longer hear even a whisper of the meeting going on in the other side of the large room and guessed it was either due to a type of magic, or the room was just bigger than what he’d thought. “Tea My Lord?” the house-elf asked.

“Oh,” Severus said, pausing for a moment, “Um, yes. A mix of lavender and chamomile would be lovely, thank you,” he said quickly. The house-elf bowed and then vanished with a soft pop. He looked around the room, his hands brushing over the thick oak bookcases and over the soft plush reading chairs. The room was cozy with a small fireplace burning off in the corner near the windows. It was definitely different than what Mandex’s dull rooms had been. This study area was decorated in dark greens and an assortment of browns, all comforting colors that held a homey vibe. He stepped over to the windows and looked out, taking in the view. It seemed he was on the second floor, overlooking the surrounding forest. A small stone wall was all that marked the boundary of this manor’s surrounding yards. Sighing, he sat down in the window seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the rain outside fall. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t grab a book on your way back here,” Harry said as he stepped around the last bookcase and into the study.

Severus turned, dropping his legs from the window seat to the ground. He went to stand but Harry just waved his hand. “You need to rest still, don’t push yourself,” he said.

Severus sighed but nodded, his hands falling to his lap. He found his eyes stuck there too. “I wanted to apologize for last night,” he started to say.

‘There’s no need,” Harry said just as the tea appeared on the tea table. He brought one of the cups over to Severus and then stepped back, “You aren’t wrong. Even if it hurts a bit.”

“What you said wasn’t wrong either Me-Harry,” he corrected himself, “It just feels odd, to be in a relationship with my best friend's son, but I also know that if you weren’t I wouldn’t be having the thoughts I’m having now. It's not the age gap that bothers me, just the familiarity. That you could have been teaching you, or even helping raise you if me and Lily had finished patching up our friendship. I feel like I’m betraying her trust,” he tried to explain, “And you're right to have kept who you were secret. Even if I hadn’t wanted to tell Albus or you-know-who, I’m sure they would have found out eventually if I knew. It would have only been a matter of time. I can keep secrets, but not those kinds of secrets, not from both of them at least.”

Harry took in a deep breath and pulled one of the sandy chairs closer, “Yes, but there could have been ways to keep it safe even if I had told you. In the end, I was just scared. Scared that you’d view me as my parents and not as myself,” he said.

“You are nothing like your parents,” Severus snorted, sipping at the tea. 

Harry laughed, “Yea, I get that alot actually. First time seeing Remus and Sirius, both of them barely even recognized me. Least at that time my eyes didn’t have as much brown in them as they do now, so they looked a lot more like Lily’s. Course, Remus could also smell me,” he chuckled. 

Severus smirked. “How are those two mutts?” he asked, more willing to build a conversation this way then just asking what he’d wanted to.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t see them as much as you’d think. Sirius wanted to be closer but with Regulus being who he is he pushed Siri to the sidelines. I honestly see Remus more because Regulus has taken him into the pack. He’s hoping to coax Lupin into accepting his wolf, thus healing them both and really bringing out his health. Sirius helps, but Regulus is also the Alpha of this pack and he doesn’t like it when Lupin is focusing on other things during their work. I don’t get it, but I’m also not a wolf.”

“That explains a lot,” Severus said, putting a finger to his chin and tapping it gently, “So Regulus. Is he the leader of the Wardens, or are you the leader?”

“Regulus leads, I’m more like the mascot. Or when Regulus needs me to be a figure head. I don’t mind, I’m more than glad to give up the lead to him. If I’d had a choice I wouldn’t be in it at all, but they need me. Not just because of the whole ‘boy who lived’ but because I have far more power than even the whole pack. And I’m not talking about political power. Regulus has been making jokes that I’m his secret power house, but he isn’t wrong, and we aren’t sure how it happened. He’s been thinking it's the whole Benedictus part, but we aren’t even sure which god did it, so without that we can’t be sure,” he explained.

“I see,” Severus said. Well that answered one of his questions. “Do you have any friends at least?” he asked Harry.

Harry nodded, “Oh yea. Ron and Hermione Weasley, after they got married they reached out to the Wardens. They were sick of the Order only looking for me and not facing the threat head on. They became our spy’s. Neville and Luna Longbottom came into the old during their last year at Hogwarts. Neville was bitten by a rogue vampire and Luna ended up becoming his mate, they came to us for protection when they heard about us taking in Covens. Then there's the Weasley twins, and their two older brother’s, oh and Draco Mafloy and his wife Ginny Weasley. Their parents didn’t know about their involvement with the Wardens until yesterday during Draco and Ginny’s rescue. We got them out safely, but Voldemort and most of the death eaters got away,” he said, sipping at his own drink. 

“Sounds like you at least had a happy childhood after Regulus took you in,” Severus said. Harry nodded, humming his agreement before he set his drink down.

“So, when are you going to get to the real question you want to ask?” he said, raising one brow at Severus.

“Can’t keep anything from you can I,” Severus said with a long sigh, “Did you know who I was in relation to your parents from the beginning?”

Harry paused for a moment, “No,” he said licking his lips, “Not until after the Hotel. Regulus told me that night who you were. Before that I had no idea.”

“Even with that knowledge you still decided to pursue me?” Severus asked, surprised, “Surely that made you think twice. I meant I went to school with your parents?”

Harry groaned, “Why does it always have to be my parents. Sirius and Remus said the same things, but you have to understand. I  **never** knew my parents. I  **never** had any draw, or any need to know them. Regulus provided everything, he and the pack. They’ve always been my family. The names James and Lily couldn’t mean less to me, and that might be a horrible thing to say but, they died. They died before I could ever remember them. To me they are just people I could have known,” he explained. 

“Just people,” Severus muttered, his eyes becoming a little distant. Thinking about it, it made sense. He wasn’t exposed to their memory, not with someone like Regulus raising him. 

Harry leaned towards Severus, his hand snaking out and grasping Severus’ chin. He tilted his head up till they were both gazing into each other’s eyes. “Besides,” Harry purred, “You were mine the moment I laid eyes on you in the Forbidden Forest. There was no doubt in my mind that I would do anything in my power to make that happen,” his voice oozed power and sex appeal. 

Severus felt his body respond, the blush already making his face warm. “I, um,” he tried to pull away but Harry just put an arm around his waist and pulled Severus into his lap. “I’m not just a toy,” he managed to say with a small scowl.

Harry laughed, “Of course not. I wouldn’t want a toy. Having a mate with no spine is very unappealing,” he purred as he leaned in and nuzzled at Severus’ neck. 

“Mates?!” Severus squeaked, his hands suddenly slapping down onto Harry’s chest. He’d heard enough about werewolves taking mates, kind of like lifelong partners and normal marriages but with a bit of a twist. “I never agreed to that!”

Harry smirked against’ Severus’ neck, kissing the soft flesh, “Oh, but you didn’t have to. Like I said, the first time I saw you I knew.”

Severus, flustered, tried to squirm out of Harry’s grip, finally jumping up and putting distance between him Harry, “That can’t be right. I’m sorry but I,” he stopped as Harry continued to stare at him, “You’re just messing with me.”

Harry let out a big sigh, “Nope. Besides, I know you can feel it too, it’s been what keeps tugging us together, its fate.”

“No, no… no, no no no. No, that’s you sending me letters and coming to Hogwarts without telling me. This isn’t fate pulling us together, this is you pulling us together,” Severus stated.

“And the forest?”

“A ill string of events, I could have died after all.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I could have.”

“Then what about the Nightclub?”

“You’re Harry Potter, and he was who I was looking for at the time,” Severus said, “Albus made a compass locator after Fudge finally let him.”

“He did, hmm. I’ll have to talk to Regulus about it,” Harry said as he got up from his chair, stalking towards Severus and forcing the other man backwards till he ran into the tea table, “And what about that night? You took me home with you, while you had been drinking.”

“I was lonely,” Severus whimpered as he hit the tea table with the back of his calves.

“I don’t buy that for a second,” Harry purred, “After all, one night stands just aren’t your thing. You said it yourself. Don’t you remember?”

Severus swallowed as Harry's arms came down on either side of him, causing him to sit down on the tea table. “I do, but I also kicked you out,” he snapped back.

“Hmm, and the letters? You never told me to stop contacting you. Or that night just a few days ago? You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything a little different with this ‘hookup’,” Harry purred.

Severus titled his head to the side, eyes looking up into the corner of the room, “I won’t lie and say that I didn’t, but this is just absurd! I’m so old!”

“Age is just a number once it's both consenting adults. Besides, wizards can live hundreds of years, humanoids even longer,” Harry said as his hand brushed up Severus arm.

Severus took in a deep breath and then raised his hands to Harry’s shoulders, holding him there. “Oh don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of commitment,” Severus finally said.

Harry stopped, pulling back and then kneeling down in front of Severus so they were both at eye level. “I see,” he said softly, laying his hands on Severus’ thighs. “Well, that’s understandable. We have only been properly dating for only a couple days now,” Harry said, “I can’t change who my lion picks, but that doesn’t mean you have to just accept that. It’s not like I’ll die without you,” he added.

Severus nodded slowly, though, he was surprised that Harry didn’t get a choice in who his mate was. “So, what do we do now then?”

“That all depends on you Sev. Do you wanna keep going with this relationship, or do you want to check out other people?” Harry asked him.

Severus swallowed, “I don’t know what I want,” he said with a pause, “But I do know that ever since the Hotel, I haven’t stopped thinking about you. And I… I don’t want you to see anyone else,” he said truthfully.

Harry smirked, “So, you’ll stay with me? As my mate?” he asked.

“Not as your mate, not yet. I, I don’t know if,” he inhaled deeply, “I just need time. To straighten out how I really feel,” Severus said finally. 

Harry nodded and then stood up, holding out his hand to help pull Severus to his feet. “Well, till then let’s get you back to bed. I’m sure Lucius is lonely and you need rest,” Harry said. Severus nodded and started to walk forward when a bit of dizziness hit him and he had to stop, putting his hand out for balance. “You okay?” Harry asked. 

“Just a little light headed,” Severus said. 

Harry grunted, “Well, then, that just won’t do,” he said as he scooped up Severus into his arms, causing the potions master’s eyes to go wide. “Easy Professor, don’t go popping a blood vessel,” Harry teased.

Severus paled a bit, “Just get me to bed you brute. I don’t know how much more of this embarrassment I can take.”

“Yes sir, My Lord.”

Severus about had a heart attack then and there. My Lord?!


	7. Fangs and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius decides to go look for his son, but finds himself in a bit of a 'situation'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do both relationships in one fic, and kind of switch between views as the story goes on to get both of their stories in one.
> 
> Fangs=Regulus  
> Bubbles=Mendax(Harry)

Severus was returned to his room with a small smile and a few laughs before he was set down in the bed. He looked around the room, surprised to find Lucius nowhere in the room. “Harry, do you know where Lucius went?” he asked as Harry was walking back to the door. He paused and then did his own glance around the room.

Harry’s eyes darkened, “Regulus,” he growled before running out the door and smacking it closed behind him. 

Severus was left in silence, wondering what exactly was going on and if Regulus really had self control.

***

Lucius had been left in the room to himself when Severus left to apologize to Mendax, or who Lucius knew as Harry. After Draco’s imprisonment he’d gone to whichever side could help get him free, and played a part in the Wardens storming the Manor to rescue his son and his son’s wife. After Nacrissa’s death, all he’d had was his son. He wasn’t sure if they trusted him, but they at least believed him after he’d shared his memories with them. 

He sighed and then went to stand from the bed, legs shaky till he found his balance again. He remembered Harry telling them that he’d gotten the brunt of the spells during the attack but he didn’t realize it had been this bad. Yet, he couldn’t just sit there. He was going insane just sitting here without any word about his son. So he did what any father would do, and he pushed himself.

Getting to the door wasn’t too bad but when he did, he was lost on which way he should go. Right, or left. Taking a chance, he went left through the sitting room and out into the hall. He wasn’t shocked to find it void or any people, but he was shocked to see what it was decorated in. He didn’t peg Harry for a hunter, but then he remembered, this manor wasn’t Harry’s it was Regulus. The large heads of various animals looked down at him as he bumbled his way down the hall, using its sides to help keep him up right. He wasn’t too surprised at the hall's length, but he was definitely getting tired of walking. The next door looked like it had some light coming from it and he opened it carefully, peeking his head in and relaxing when he didn’t see anyone within. While it looked comfortable, it also looked like it was someone’s room. There was a cough on one side of the room and a chair by the fireplace, a desk, and then on the other side was a very, very large bed. Lucius was planning on turning around when voices from the hallway spooked him into the room. He closed the door quickly behind him and then glanced around the room for somewhere to hide. He decided on hiding behind a bookcase leaning on the back wall, squeezing in behind it as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

If he remembered anything about his first meeting with the Wardens, it was that most of them were creatures of some kind, and very comfortable in showing off their true forms. Bloody hell, a great few of them were werewolves, and seemed to bask in that sentiment as they walked around in full bipedal fur covered glory. Lucius had honestly been terrified, especially from the leader. Regulus. He was the worst.

Lucius held his breath as he heard the foot falls of the men, or beasts, walking past.

“Damn, it really smells everywhere in the castle with those two here,” one said as they passed.

A herumph greeted was all the man seemed to get in reply. 

“You really had to agree to them being here?”

A low growl came in reply, “Harry assures me that they will be out of our way for the time being.” Lucius could recognize that voice anywhere, Regulus. He stiffened when he heard the doorknob start to turn. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. This morning has been very difficult, I’d like to get some rest before checking in on Draco and Ginny.”

Lucius could hear the quick sure the other man said as the door opened and Regulus stepped through. He could see the outline of the hefty man through the gap in the books. “Shit,” he said quietly. He watched as the door closed and Regulus turned, looking around the room slowly. Lucius could feel his heart beating away in his chest almost painfully as he remembered just how pissed the man had been after Harry’s portkey had brought them here. He hadn’t seen it, but he’d heard the snarling as Severus and Harry barred the door.

He watched as Regulus seemed to relax and then started to take off his robe, and then his shirt, wincing and slowing as the shirt pulled away from his skin. Lucius’ breath left him as he saw the rather fresh looking scratches down the man’s body. They were taped shut and some of them stitched, but they looked awfully painful. He wondered why no one had just healed them closed, and leaned forward to try and see more through the books when one of them fell off the shelf.

Regulus’ head snapped up, dark eyes glaring around the room, and Lucius could practically hear the man sniffing the air. Suddenly the man wasn’t a man anymore, and his pants tore apart as Regulus was replaced by a large pointy eared, black bipedal wolf. Lucius froze, his mind going a hundred miles as he tried to figure a plan of escape. The werewolf dropped to all fours for a moment, sniffing around the room before it’s face turned right towards Lucius. He gripped his wand tight in his hand as the wolf started to walk towards him, and then a clawed hand reached for the top of the bookcase, dragging the bookcase to the side and revealing Lucius.

Lucius was about to lift his wand hand when the werewolf grabbed his hand, twisting it and causing Lucius to drop the wand with a yelp of pain. He then felt himself being tossed through the hair, landing heavily into the couch. 

Lucius let out another yelp as he made contact with the hard furniture, his head fogging for a moment as he felt a sting in his wrist and back. Shaking the fog off he looked up to see the large werewolf stalking towards him, lips pulled back in a silent snarl as he stepped towards Lucius. Lucius clenched his jaw tight, this wouldn’t be where he met his end, he would make sure he saw his son again. Grinding his teeth he used the couch to stand, glaring up at the werewolf as it came within a foot of him, claw ready to rake across Lucius’ determined face when it seemed to pause.

Lucius watched as the lips slowly dropped back over the werewolf’s teeth and the clawed hand lowered slowly. He was surprised when it decided to just stand there and stare at him till the door to the room smashed open, and Harry stepped in. The silver haired man took one look at the werewolf and roared, quickly changing from man to lion as he jumped and cleared Lucius, landing between them with a low growl. Lucius took a step back, landing on the couch with a thud that then drew the werewolf’s attention and the wolf started to growl again, it’s dark gaze flashing between Lucius and the large cave lion in front of it.

Lucius went to stop Harry but didn’t have a chance as it pounced at the werewolf, its large paw smacking the werewolf in the face and driving it backwards. Taking his chance Lucius held out his hand, summoning his wand from the floor and quickly fled out the open door. He kept running till he had to stop, huffing and puffing as he leaned against the wall. He glanced back behind him where he could still hear growls, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to think of the wounded man he’d seen just moments before. They would be fine, he was sure. This probably happened often if the scars along the man’s body were anything to go by. Finally he sucked in a breath and continued on his way till he made his way back to the room he shared with Severus. He was surprised to walk in on Severus pacing the room. He looked up and then smiled, “Lucius! I’m guessing Harry found you?! I was worried something had happened. I asked Harry where you could be and all he said was Regulus and then just left,” he said, stepping over to Lucius and then leading him back to the man’s bed. 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Lucius said, “But he wasn’t right either. I left on my own, I was hoping to find Draco and Ginny. Learn if they were okay after being brought from the manor,” he explained as he sat down on his bed, “But, I ran into Regulus instead.”

“I see,” Severus said, frowning a bit, “What happened then?” he asked.

Lucius shrugged, “Well, I thought he was going to kill me, but just when it looked like he was about to, he stopped and just,” he paused, “I’m not sure, he was just kind standing there, in his werewolf form I might add. Then Harry burst in, and I think he thought Regulus was attacking me cause he just jumped straight in and then started fighting. It’s really my fault,” he said, “On my way I somehow ended up in Regulus’ room. He had a right to be pissed, some stranger in your room?” Severus nodded. “I honestly tried to stop it, really I did, but in the end I just ran out on them. I hope they’ll be okay, it sounded particularly vicious this time,” he said as he looked at his hands.

“I’m sure they can handle it. From what I know about Harry, it sounds like them fighting isn’t something new,” Severus said, putting an arm around Lucius.

Lucius shrugged and then sigh, “Yea, but the way Regulus was looking at me, even in his wolf form,” he paused and tightened his hands into fists, “I can’t explain it really, but now I feel bad because I ended up making them fight over a misunderstanding. Regulus looked pretty beat up already.”

Severus’ frown turned into a slight smirk, “Oh? And how would you know that?”

Lucius blushed, “Well, it’s his room, and he kinda started taking off his clothes while I was hiding behind a bookshelf,” he tried to explain but Severus was already laughing.

“Lucius! So forward, watching a man undress without him knowing. It’s like Hogwarts all over again!” Severus said while laughing.

“I didn’t mean to see!” Lucius growled, muttering a few other choice words while Severus continued to laugh, “I should honestly say the same with how you look at Harry, undressing him with those eyes you keep giving him.”

It was Severus’ turn to be embarrassed, “You know what, I’m not going to even try to come up with an explanation for that. This has honestly been the best I’ve felt with anyone, even when we were kids.”

Lucius couldn’t help but smile, “You’ve changed quite a bit since he came into your life too. You’ve really started to come out of your shell.”

“Really?” Severus asked, surprised. 

“Really,” Lucius said, “So, are you in love with him? Is he the one?”

Severus chuckled softly, “He seems to think he is, but I’m unsure still. I don’t know if I’m ready for this. You-know-who is still out there, and Albus still needs a spy willing to do anything,” he said.

Lucius nodded slowly, “Yes, but this is your life. Don’t you want something for after the war?” 

“Honestly, I hadn’t planned on surviving the war,” Severus replied. That caused the room to quiet. Lucius honestly didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say he disagreed because that honestly would have been very hypocritical of him. He hadn’t seen himself surviving this either.

“Well, maybe we should start,” Lucius finally said, “I for one am gunna say this right now. I kind of wanna see how Draco’s and Ginny’s kids will turn out. Not just for myself, but for Narcissa too. She would have wanted to be there for everything, and now it will just be me,” he said, feeling the pain of losing his wife, but also trying to do what she’d wanted. 

Severus nodded, “That’s a good idea Lucius. I’ll think about it. For now, we should get some more rest. Harry said we’d been both hit with some nasty curses.”

Lucius groaned but complied and laid back in his bed while Severus went to his. “Severus?”

“Yea Lucius?”

“I’m glad you aren’t dead. With Narcissa gone, I don’t think I could be there for Draco if I didn’t have someone to lean on,” Lucius said before rolling over onto this side.

Severus thought about that for a long moment, the idea that some needed him as just him, and not for some specific skill he happened to have. That made him feel better. Maybe he could think about what he wanted for once like Lucius said. 


	8. Darkening Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus talk more about the plans they will be making for their next moves against Voldemort and Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna point above to the Non-Con/Rape warning tag.

Severus was sitting on the balcony porch of the manor, overlooking the fall colors filling the dark forest scenery behind the estate. He was honestly surprised by the array of ‘monsters’ he’d met since coming here. Most of them were either vampires, half-vampires, veelas, or werewolves, but he’d also so far met a few other species, and, as he looked down at the grounds below him, he even spied to demonic looking incubus children playing with a few werewolf pups and a half-vampire. He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. While it was true, he wasn’t terribly fond of teaching, he did like children. Or at least, the thought of his own. Though, he’d never given any real thought to it because of his father, but now? He glanced over at the man standing in the doorway with a phone in his hand, talking in rumbling tones to whoever was on the other line. Severus smirked, now he didn’t care as much. The way Mendax, Harry, spoke, the way he held himself. There was no way he’d ever let Severus become anything like his father.

Harry made a light smacking noise with his mouth and then tucked his silver hair behind his ear. “If that’s his plan, we have to stop him. Yea, yea, I understand it’s not just him but he’s the one pushing everything. If we can just-. Mmm, yea,” he stopped speaking and then glanced over at Severus, causing Severus to blush and look away sharply. 

Any time they’d made eye contact in the last couple days Severus had been too embarrassed to keep it. After all, he was his best friend's child. Yea, they had talked about it but Severus was still working through everything. He knew this was what he wanted, but he felt guilty. Like he was taking advantage of Harry, even though he knew Harry was the one that chased him. He decided to glance back down at the garden, watching the children play and letting out a sigh. Suddenly hands planted down on his shoulder and a rumbling voice started to speak above him.

“You know, if you want kids that badly,” Harry started to say, only to have Severus’ hand slap over the brute’s mouth. 

“You will not say another word,” Severus growled, slowly lowering his hand just to make sure Harry actually stayed quiet. He leaned his head back to look up at his lover, a small frown forming on his face when he noticed the worried look on Harry’s face.

“That was Regulus. I told him about the item you mentioned. The one that Albus has been using to track my magical signature. Seems he’s having trouble. Unless we can get our hands on the compass, he can’t prove anything, unless I come out of hiding,” Harry said with a sigh as he slid into the chair across from Severus.

Severus watched the man’s face shift through emotions, and he felt bad, if he hadn’t made the potion for Albus they wouldn’t be having this problem. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“What for?” Harry asked as he stroked his goatee, his face turning down in a bit of a scowl.

“If I hadn’t made the potion-.”

“Then Albus would have found someone else. It’s Albus, Severus. The man will pull out all the stops to get what he thinks is right,” Harry paused, “It’s not your fault.”

Severus sighed, “He’s really trying to do what best for the world. What he thinks is the best anyways, he’s a good man, or at least I thought he was.”

Harry snorted, “A good man, and a just man or two very different things,” he stopped, glancing over Severus and then leaned across the table, catching Severus’ chin and leaning his face towards him. “He uses those to push his agenda without the regards for the lives he destroys. He is just like Voldemort, only flaunting himself like he’s the path to redemption. I can understand his draw, but he pushed those to the side he is afraid of, simply because they are differences,” he paused, removing his hand and gestured to the children playing in the grass, “Under Albus and the British Wizenamgot those children would be barred from most school, from most communities, but do you really see anything different with them? Their appearance? Since when are we judging off appearances and not character? It’s disgusting what Albus is doing. What society is doing, even muggles,” Harry’s tone turned dark and a growl bubbled up, inhuman and full of spite, “I have half a mind to tear it all down and rebuild,” he turned his gaze back to Severus who was a bit paler than normal, “But that wouldn’t do anything helpful. Not that way. No, me and Regulus have a plan. It’ll be ugly, but,” he paused and his face softened, “I’d like you to join us. You and Lucius both. Draco and Ginny already have, though they are doing it for their own reasons, a bit separate from my own ideals but it’s nothing I’m against so,”

he stopped talking, and just looked at Severus. Severus smiled sheepishly and then nodded, “I understand,” he said softly, then cleared his throat roughly, “I’ll see how it goes.”

Harry smiled then and then stood up from the seat, extending his hand out for Severus to take and then pulled him up from his seat. 

“First thing first, Hogwarts. We need to return, classes will be starting up again tomorrow, and it seems Albus is getting a bit distressed by your disappearance,” Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Severus tilted his head, “Oh, and how would you know that?” he asked.

Harry chuckled darkly, walking backwards and leading Severus back into the room, “Oh, I have my ways,” he said with a wink. Severus snorted and shook his head as he was led back into the room, food already sitting on the tea table by the fire. 

“Aah, trying to seduce me with food?” Severus laughed as Harry led him to the couch and pushed him back onto the seat.

“Hmm, not quite,” he said as he sat down on the couch next to him, “Regulus wants to talk to both of us about the next step of our plan,” he said as he went to grab one of the small sandwich halves. 

Severus was a bit surprised but then nodded, “I see. Will he be calm?” Severus asked, his voice and hand shaking just slightly. 

Harry looked over at him, and then placed his hand on Severus' knee and squeezed, “I won’t let anything hurt you Severus, even him,” he said firmly. Severus felt his chest flutter and then nodded. A few minutes passed before Regulus stepped into the room, broad shoulders almost catching on the door way. He nodded at the two of them and then went and took a seat opposite them on the love seat. He grabbed a bit of food and poured himself a cup of tea from the teapot. 

Sitting back he let free a small sigh, glancing at Severus then at Harry. “Well. I’m sure Harry has told you this already, but we can’t do anything about the tracking compass unless we find it, or Harry comes out of the broom closet so to speak. We’re hoping that we can depend on you Severus, to do so,” Regulus said, his eyes fixed on the paler man. 

Severus wanted to shake his head, but he couldn’t move at all. “Why can’t we just have-.”

Regulus cut him off, “Because, Mendax, is going undercover to get close to Voldemort.”

“What?!” Severus snapped, he looked back at Harry whose face was emotionless, “You didn’t tell me that!” he cried.

Harry grimaced but reached his hand out for Severus’ squeezing it tight, “I’ll be okay Severus. It won’t be for long, just enough time for us to figure out where Voldemort is lying low,” he tried to explain but Severus was having none of it.

“No, NO! You don’t know what he did to Lucius, to me!” he all but screamed, shaking violently as he stood from the couch and started pacing. Regulus was giving Harry a look, and then Harry went to stand and walked over to Severus, grabbing his arms to stop him from pacing only to be met with an angry stare. Severus yanked his arms away and then put them around himself, rubbing his upper arms quickly over and over again. “You can’t!” he finally whispered. 

Harry glanced at Regulus and then motioned with his chin for his father to leave. Regulus got up, placed the full plans on the table and then turned and left.

“Sev, I have to do this. We don’t have a man on the inside, and we need one,” Harry said quietly. 

Severus shook his head, “No, no. If you need someone then send me, but not you,” he said, lifting his eyes to Harry’s hazel green freckled eyes. 

“I can’t do that, and you know why. Voldemort already knows you were a double agent. He’ll have you killed as soon as you set foot anywhere near the other death eaters that are left,” he said quietly, lifting his hands to Severus’ and pulling them away from his body, clutching them softly in his own hands. 

“But he, he,” Severus felt the tears start to pour down his face, he couldn’t say it. His throat was too tight to make a sound and he had to just shake his head, his nails digging into his own hands. Harry separated them and then held them separately in each hand, pressing firmly but gently on the back of each of Severus’ hands.

“What do you need?” Harry asked quietly.

Severus continued to shake but took a glance around the room they’d been sharing the past day or so, “Pensive,” he croaked. Harry nodded and then took them over to the pensive, he watched as Severus took his wand shakily from his hand and pulled a long string of memories from his head and added them to the bowl. He seemed to relax greatly once the memories were free from his head, but tears still continued to stream down his face. Harry took a quick glance at him before Severus nodded and Harry was dipping his face below the liquid’s surface.

Harry could hear screaming, almost sickly laughter around him, but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from till he was pushed down to the floor and his chin was suddenly tilted upwards. That’s when he realized he was seeing the memory from Severus point of view. Voldemort was in front of him beside a bed, his fingers dug deep in platinum blonde hair. As Voldemort pulled the head back he could see Lucius face contorted in pain, looking barely conscious. Blood was dripping down cuts on his face and Harry could feel the same disgust and fear Severus felt in the moment. 

Voldemort was balls deep in Lucius, gloating over the man as he thrusted mercilessly into the blonde. Harry could feel Severus holding back the bile that formed in his throat, fighting the urge to vomit as he was forced to watch. Suddenly the memory changed and Voldemort was standing in front of Severus this time, cock out as he suddenly gripped Severus’ hair and forced himself into Severus’ mouth. Harry felt the vomit rise as Severus gagged and then started to vomit as Voldemort pulled away from him in disgust. Then came sharp pain across his ribs as Severus was kicked in the ribs and thrown to the side. His pants vanishing as Voldemort readied himself at Severus’ ass. 

Harry couldn’t take anymore and pulled himself out, panting hard and sweat dripping down his body. He was glaring into the pensive, and he could feel his muscles fighting to take on another form, to tear the throat from the man in the memories that had dared touch what was his. Without thinking Harry threw his arm across the pensive, causing it to go clattering across the ground, and splashing the memories onto the floor. He turned on his heel only to find Severus looking up at him with wide eyes, backing away slowly. Harry had to fight every instinct in himself to stop moving, to take a few breaths and calm himself. If not for him, at least for Severus who looked at him with the same fear he’d felt in those memories. 

Finally opening his eyes again he watched Severus gaze at the ground, pulling and wringing his fingers. A small growl formed in Harry’s throat, catching the attention of Severus and causing him to snap his gaze back up to Harry and freeze. Harry winced and quieted himself at the look Severus gave him. Slowly he extended his hand out to Severus.

Severus, still rebounding from the mental stress of the memories and Harry’s outburst cautiously took Harry’s hand, stepping towards the broader man till Harry pulled him gently into a tight hug. He stiffened but as Harry’s hand started to rub his back he felt himself start to go slack and the tears started again. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by body shaking sobs and Harry was holding him close, soothing him in low rumbled tones. He couldn’t make out what Harry was saying but the rumbling vibrated his chest in a welcoming way, making him feel safe enough to start leaning on the man.

Harry’s muscles tensed and untensed as he soothed his lover, his face stoney as he thought of nothing but tearing that man limb from limb. Finally they separated and Harry took Severus back to the bedroom, patting the bed next to him. Severus was uneasy but he sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh as he rubbed at his face.

“I didn’t realize,” Harry started to say, but fell quiet as Severus started to shake his head.

“We didn’t tell anyone,” Severus whispered, clasping and unclasping his hands, “besides we are men.”

Harry ground his teeth, “That doesn’t mean men can’t be raped,” he said firmly, causing Severus to whence. “Sorry,” he said softer.

Severus shook his head, “You’re fine.”

Harry nodded slightly, and then looked down at his hands for a long minute before glancing at Severus, “Then, when you and I. Did-.”

Severus looked up sharply and then shook his head quickly, “No. When it was you,” he stopped, blushing slightly but the feeling of being disgusted with himself still lingered, “With you,” he stopped again, trying to find the words and growing frustrated, “If it was anyone else, it might have,” he said honestly, “But you, when I’m with you I can’t think of anything else. It's almost like dreaming, a dream so real that you can’t even remember what was before it,” he finally said, trying to explain.

Harry frowned slightly, “Dreams end,” he whispered.

Severus couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face threw the tears, “Not this one,” he whispered quietly. With that he moved to where he was straddling Harry and leaned up on his knees, looking down at Harry with his hair falling loose to the side of his face. “This one has flesh, and muscle,” he said as he dropped his hands to Harry’s shoulder, letting them run down his arms till he reached his hand and lifted it to his lips, “and bones,” he murmured. He lifted his eyes to Harry’s as Harry’s free hand came around and cupped his lower back. Those hazel-green eyes stared right back and he felt the blush forming on his cheeks.

Harry sucked in a breath as Severus dipped his finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently. “Are you sure you want to do this? After what just happened?” Harry murmured. 

Severus stopped then, the disgust creeping back in. “Why? Is it because he touched me?” Severus asked, his voice sounding hurt.

Harry shook his head and then tipped Severus head down a bit more, leaning in to kiss him softly. “No, because I knew how much courage that took to show me,” Harry said. 

Severus swallowed thickly and then threw his arms around Harry, causing them to fall back onto the bed as Severus’ sobs made a reappearance. Harry fixed their positioning in bed and then held Severus to him as the older man sobbed himself to sleep. When Harry was sure Severus was completely asleep he squeezed out of bed and then pulled the covers up and over Severus. 

“Shelly,” he said softly. The house-elf appeared before him, smiling up at her master. Harry smiled back, “I want you to take Severus back to Hogwarts, make sure he doesn’t wake, and make sure any of his things don’t get left here either,” he whispered.

The house-elf nodded, then looked between the two men, “Master’s leaving his mate? But he needs you,” she said softly, looking sad.

Harry shook his head, “No Shelly, right now he needs to heal, and having me around isn’t going to help,” he turned his back and headed towards the door, “Not with what I have to do next,” he snarled, closing the door behind him.


End file.
